


Episode 0

by tifasugar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agente encubierto, Blood, F/M, Karaoke, Oral Sex, Personaje principal basado en Godfrey Gao, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft bondage, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Rei pasa del papeleo a agente encubierta. Pasa de oficinista a camarera. Y de obediente a caótica al conocer de cerca a quien no debe."Acababa de entrar en el bar, cuando empezó la canción. Miré a mi alrededor y en una mesa al fondo vi al grupo de hombres enchaquetados y ruidosos de siempre. Probablemente uno de ellos tenía el micrófono. Suspiré pidiendo mi bebida favorita. Apreté los dientes y el vaso que me acababa de servir Yoshi, preguntándome con la mirada qué hacía allí. Los recuerdos me inundaban, y dolían. Le echaba demasiado de menos para hacer solo una semana desde que decidió que verme era demasiado peligroso. En ningún momento tendría que haberme relacionado con alguien como él, pero era trabajo…"





	1. Chapter 1

**_Aconsejo CON FUERZA que al comenzar a leer reproduzcáis esta canción porque fue la que inspiró la escena y más de la mitad del fic._ **

**[EPISODE 0 - Wagakki Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwbfem4_SqA&feature=youtu.be) **

 

**♥ El personaje principal femenino está inspirado en esta chica ♥**

****

**♥ El personaje principal masculino está inspirado en Godfrey Gao ♥**

****

****

**Solo que con estos tatuajes**

****

####  **1**

Acababa de entrar en el bar, cuando empezó la canción. Miré a mi alrededor y en una mesa al fondo vi al grupo de hombres enchaquetados y ruidosos de siempre. Probablemente uno de ellos tenía el micrófono. Suspiré pidiendo mi bebida favorita. Apreté los dientes y el vaso que me acababa de servir Yoshi, preguntándome con la mirada qué hacía allí. Los recuerdos me inundaban. Y dolían. Le echaba demasiado de menos para hacer solo una semana desde que decidió que verme era demasiado peligroso. En ningún momento tendría que haberme relacionado con alguien como él, pero era trabajo… Al ir a ese bar sabía que iba a encontrar todo esto, y esa canción, al fin y al cabo, era la que siempre cantábamos en el karaoke compartido. Pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. De hecho me esperaba cualquier canción menos esa…

El hilo de mis pensamientos se paró bruscamente al escuchar la voz, su voz, y una presión se hizo dueña de mi pecho. Giré mi cabeza hacia la mesa del fondo y entre un par de hombres le vi. El mismo gesto concentrado de siempre al cantar esa canción solo que esta vez era un poco más triste de lo normal. Le miraba y no sabía si acercarme o no. No sabía si estarme quieta o hacerme notar, aunque teniendo en cuenta nuestra última conversación lo mejor era no moverme. Le echaba mucho de menos. Su tacto, su olor, sus ojos en los míos, su voz retumbándome en la espalda al cantar abrazándome sin importarle quién nos pudiese ver. Él era así, sus muestras de cariño eran públicas. Al verme mover los labios, el camarero, un chico nuevo, me ofreció el segundo micrófono. Al fin y al cabo era una canción para dos y no tenía a nadie cantando con él. Dudando mucho, lo cogí. Todavía no había reparado en mi presencia, hasta que empecé a cantar con él las partes de la canción que antes me correspondían. Entonces, micrófono en mano se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Le caían los mechones de pelo negro junto la mejilla, esos que se habían escapado a su gomina. Los que siempre se le escapaban y a mí tanto me gustaban. Al darme cuenta de que los demás del clan estaban atentos a su reacción, aparté la vista. Yo cantaba muy concentrada en el borde de mi vaso, sin mirarle porque me daba miedo su rechazo. Sabía que me había alejado por mi bien pero… No lo pude evitar y miré de nuevo con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad en el pecho.

Entonces me vio.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí nervios, alegría, unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de abrazarle con fuerza. Él intentó disimular. Me volví a girar en la silla, planteándome si salir de allí y dejar de cantar, solo que de hacer eso llamaría el doble la atención. Como siguiese apretando el vaso iba a romperlo. No quería dejar de cantar, quizás era la última vez que cantábamos juntos y aunque fuese una situación dolorosa, no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad. Maldije su elección de vida, me maldije a mí por dejarme seducir aquel día. Le quería a mi lado y me daba igual que supiesen que estábamos juntos y que yo era “el enemigo” por así decirlo. No llevaba mi uniforme de camarera en ese momento y había vuelto a mi color de pelo original pero… quizás me habían reconocido. Me iba a volver loca como siguiese así. Iba a llorar de un momento a otro. Me pasé la mano por los ojos con exasperación, limpiándome las solitarias lágrimas que se me hubiesen podido escapar. Escuché a los yakuza quejándose, sillas arrastrándose y movimiento a mi lado, pero no quise mirar. Suspiré con fuerza e intenté esconder un quejido lastimero.

Sentí a alguien a mi espalda y me di la vuelta despacio. Me miraba con expresión afligida sin saber qué hacer, con los labios apretados. No se movía y yo tampoco. Simplemente nos mirábamos echándonos de menos tantísimo que no hacía falta decirlo. Veía en sus ojos el dolor de los míos, en sus puños cerrados la impotencia. Nunca debería de haber aceptado ese trabajo y al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida de haberlo hecho. Los recuerdos que guardaba de él iban a ser eternos, bellos, intensos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie y que fuese un criminal no lo hacía menos real o especial, solo que mucho más peligroso. Para ambos. Vi en su expresión que me había alejado no porque quisiera. Y al ver que se mordía el labio tragando saliva, hice lo mismo, reteniendo las lágrimas como podía. Iba a aguantar, este último recuerdo iba a ser bonito fuese como fuese.

Empecé a cantar la que era mi parte favorita, en la que siempre me abrazaba. La canté mirándole a los ojos, intentando sonreír. Su respiración se aceleró, su ceño se frunció más de lo que acostumbraba a estar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo moviéndose inquieto. No quería mirar a sus compañeros. Después de esa advertencia que me hizo y ahora no estaba siendo muy precavido al acercarse de esa manera. Y en cierta manera lo agradecía porque me estaba matando su ausencia. Tenerle delante otra vez después de creer que el adiós fue para siempre era un verdadero regalo. Quería estirar la mano y tocarle pero si lo hacía, se iba a descontrolar. Decía que el contacto con mi piel le volvía loco, por lo que seguí apretando el puño.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Acto seguido y tras un profundo suspiro, echó la vista al cielo y su estrofa, mi favorita, la canto con una mano ante los ojos. Su voz era preciosa, siempre me lo había parecido. Increíblemente bonita teniendo en cuenta la voz grave con la que hablaba casi siempre. Su acento yakuza desaparecía al cantar, casi parecía alguien normal. Alguien que a ambos nos gustaría ser pero no éramos. Precisamente por lo opuesto de nuestras vidas y nuestra personalidad era que había tanta química entre los dos. Me mordí el labio y, sin poder contenerme, ajena a todos los problemas que pudiesen traer mis actos, le cogí la mano, cantando con él. Vi en sus ojos el dolor, vi que estaba aguantando las lágrimas con las mismas ganas que yo, y vi más claro que nunca que me echaba de menos tanto como yo a él mientras cantábamos la que desde el principio había sido nuestra canción. El estar rodeado de su gente no fue impedimento para que se acercarse a mí un poco más, solo para cantar el final. Ignoró o se olvidó de las consecuencias tanto como yo. La necesidad de tenernos el uno al otro era mayor. Sentí su mano en la cintura, solté el micrófono y puse las mías en su pecho, sobre la camisa de botones a medio abrochar. Sus tatuajes asomaban sobre el cuello de esta. Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro y los míos estaban clavados en esa boca que tanto placer me había dado. La quería de nuevo sobre la mía, junto a mi oído susurrándome cosas tan dulces justo antes de dormir que jamás se podría pensar que salían de los labios de alguien como él. Qué tonta fui al tener tantos prejuicios, qué tonta de haber perdido tiempo a su lado por miedo a acercarme más antes… Quién me lo iba a mí a decir al principio de esa misión. Quién me iba a decir que la persona que más iba a preocuparse por mí iba a ser alguien como él. Consiguió tirar a la basura todos mis principios con su forma de ser, con su cariño y sobretodo con su pasión. No podía echarle tantísimo de menos, era enfermizo.

Me bajé del taburete y miré hacia arriba, viendo como sonreía ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo bajita que era una vez más. Siempre se metía conmigo por mi altura. Al acabar todas las estrofas pego su frente a la mía, bailando despacio, más bien meciéndose conmigo. Abracé su espalda y sentí las yemas de sus dedos acariciándome suavemente los brazos, poniéndome los vellos de punta y provocándome escalofríos brutales. Cuando le mire de nuevo a los ojos lo único que dijo, con esa voz rasgada y profunda que tanto movía en mi interior, fue lo que necesitaba.

– Quédate conmigo, Rei-chan.

 

 

_3 Meses Antes_

 

– ¡Buenos días! – dije al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo. Aunque estaba harta de papeleo tenía que tener una buena actitud. Me negaba a vivir amargada.

– Hola – dijo mi compañero, pasándose las manos por la cara y sus cortos cabellos negros – Ni te imaginas el sueño que tengo…

– Eso te pasa por llevarte toda la noche de fiesta con Ugaki-chan – Le dije con guasa, haciéndole sonreír.

– No seas idiota, no hemos estado _toda_ la noche.

– ¡UuuuuUUUUUuu! Pero sí gran parte de ella, ¿no? – me miró de soslayo, con aspecto avergonzado y media sonrisa tímida.

– Cállate ya, ruidosa, se va a enterar y se va a enfadar si sabe que hablo de ella contigo.

– Vale, vale. Ya me pongo a lo mío. Espero que todo haya ido bien – En su sonrisa vi que así fue. Miré los papeles que tenía delante y suspiré, echando de menos estar en el terreno y no en la oficina. _Mi reino por un cambio de puesto_ …

– Tachibana-san – La voz de mi superior me sobresaltó. Alcé la vista y le vi allí plantado con su rostro severo de siempre, señalando con la mano hacia la zona de reuniones y su despacho – Acompáñeme.

Asentí, mirando a mi compañero con miedo una vez se dio la vuelta el jefe. Me susurró un “ánimo” y yo le respondí un “gracias”.  Acompañé al jefe hasta su despacho siguiendo su paso ligero, preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando. No había hecho nada malo, o por lo menos no era consciente de ello. Con una bola de nervios en el estómago entré no en su despacho como yo creía, sino a una sala de reuniones con los mejores investigadores y detectives del departamento. Tan pronto me pusieron la vista encima me sentí sobrecogida. Les saludé educadamente y me senté allí sin entender nada pero descartando la idea de un despido. En una pizarra magnética que quedaba a mi derecha tenían colgada lo que parecía el árbol de una familia criminal. Arriba del todo rezaba el nombre “Kubo”.

– Tachibana-san, le presento a los que a partir de hoy van a ser sus compañeros en una operación totalmente confidencial – dijo mi jefe sin sentarse, señalándome con la mano uno a uno a mis nuevos compañeros – Shinsui Hideaki, jefe de operaciones – era un señor mayor, con más pelo en las cejas que en la cabeza y ni uno negro – Kakinomoto Inejiro, nuestro mejor hombre en lo que a investigación sobre yakuza se refiere – parecía, de primeras, un hombre amable; pero tenía cierta frialdad en sus ojos que no me agradaba – Kawagishi Sayuri y Naito Zeshin, nuestros mejores detectives – A esa mujer me la había encontrado más de una vez por los pasillos y parecía muy amable aunque siempre ocupada, mientras que su compañero siempre parecía estar cansado. Quizás tenía que ver con su elevado índice de grasa corporal, no estaba segura.

– Tachibana Reika, encantada – Me levanté, inclinándome – Me siento muy honrada al estar aquí con personas tan increíbles como ustedes y precisamente por eso no te entiendo a qué se debe mi presencia…

– Todo a su tiempo, siéntese – ordenó mi jefe sentándose también. Asentí y esperé la explicación. Pero no vino de él, fue el señor mayor, Hideaki, el que empezó a hablar.

– Llevamos unos meses estudiando intervenir en las actividades ilegales del Kubo Gumi aquí en Yokosuka – era lo que me esperaba, yakuza. No me gustaba nada de nada – Seguimos sus movimientos y estamos al tanto de todo lo que manejan en la ciudad, que por supuesto no es nada bueno. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha nos ha sido imposible pillarlos con las manos en la masa, por lo que no hemos podido ejecutar ninguna detención.

– Se esconden muy bien – añadió Zeshin san con la vista fija en las fotos del tablón, seguido de una respiración pesada.

– Como puede ver, conocemos incluso la estructura interna del clan. Lo único que nos falta es información desde dentro, y aquí entra usted.

– ¿Yo? – Me asusté. No podían meterme de infiltrada en un clan yakuza, primero porque no tenía los conocimientos suficientes para lidiar con ellos, segundo porque me aterraban y tercero pero no menos importante, era una mujer.

No es que por ser mujer tuviera menos facultades, es que serlo con una banda de criminales machistas y retrógrados era de todo menos seguro. Las agresiones físicas y verbales serían constantes, la amenaza de que se sobrepasaran conmigo una realidad.

– Sí. En el departamento no pasa desapercibido tu don de gentes y tu facilidad a la hora de agradar a los demás – Sayuri intervino, el tono de su voz era seguro. Quise sentirme la mitad de confiada que ella – De eso carecemos prácticamente todos los investigadores. A todos se nos ve la palabra policía escrita en la frente pero sin embargo tú podrías pasar por un civil sin problemas.

– No sé cómo tomarme eso – murmuré, por lo que ella rio suavemente.

– Ahora mismo es más un halago que otra cosa. Sé que debes sentirte intimidada ante la idea de mezclarte con yakuza pero no te vamos a pedir imposibles. Simplemente queremos que te acerques a los miembros más rasos del clan y vayas integrándote poco a poco hasta tener contacto con algún miembro importante. Al ser tan bonita probablemente no tengas problemas – Me asusté incluso más tras ese comentario. Me indigné. No tenía ni idea de sus intenciones y no sabía si quería conocerlas.  _Voy a ser un trozo de carne ante coyotes hambrientos, eso es lo que voy a ser._

– La idea principal fue abastecerte con un falso Host Club en el que fueses la benefactora, pero están demasiado bien organizados – dijo Hideaki – Investigarían y se darían cuenta que surgió de la noche a la mañana, y eso traería dudas además de involucrar a civiles que pueden salir mal parados. En su lugar, tenemos ya infiltrado desde hace tiempo al que será tu compañero en el bar que frecuentan algunos miembros del clan. Es el jefe y tú serás su camarera – Sí, años estudiando y presentándome a pruebas para acabar poniendo copas. Quería un cambio pero si iba a ser así la idea de estar segura entre papeles casi que se me hacía más atractiva.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte – intentó tranquilizarme Sayuri – Te daremos instrucciones claras sobre lo que debes hacer en ciertas situaciones pero la mayoría del tiempo lo que debes ser es tú misma. Ganarte la confianza de los miembros del clan. Hacerte su confidente.

– Y llegar hasta donde sea con ellos – miré un tanto espantada a los fríos ojos de Inejiro. No iba a acostarme con nadie si era lo que estaba sugiriendo – La investigación es más importante que cualquiera de nosotros - Me entraron ganas de decirle " _pues pon tú el culo si tan dispuesto estás"_ pero no podía permitirme el lujo de quedarme en el paro, así que me tragué mis palabras.

– Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos tan serios. No queremos asustar a nadie – Sayuri le miro ofendida – Ya veremos cómo van saliendo las cosas.

Seguimos discutiendo durante al menos dos horas los pros y los contras de su plan de meterme de cabeza y desprotegida entre un montón de criminales a los que me tenía que ligar. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso querían de mí. Las palabras de Sayuri iban destinadas a calmar mis nervios pero cuanto más sabía de la operación, más me dominaba un miedo basado en mi instinto de supervivencia más básico. Esa organización estaba bajo el control de prostitución y drogas además de estar bajo sospecha de tráfico de armas. Lo tenían todo. Y un alto índice de asesinatos atribuidos a ellos aunque nunca verificados. Por norma general, casi nunca salía herido un civil a menos que se encontrara en medio de un tiroteo, pero eso no quitaba que me muriese de miedo. Mataban a otras personas, aunque fueran criminales de otro clan o desertores. El dato importante es que eran asesinos. No quería hacer el trabajo, estaba aterrorizada pero la suma de dinero que me estaban ofreciendo era para pensárselo. Muchos ceros como para decir que no. Muchas deudas de mis padres a sus espaldas y aceptando esto, les solucionaba la vida. Además de vivir yo cómoda durante un tiempo.  _Cochino dinero..._

Salí de allí con Sayuri camino a reunirme por primera vez con el dueño del bar, decidida a darle una oportunidad a la misión. Mi ya ex compañero de trabajo me preguntó con la mirada, a lo que simplemente pude alzar los pulgares. La operación, como me dijeron, era extremadamente confidencial. Caminamos hasta su coche, se la veía una mujer con muchísima autoestima y no era para menos con los logros que acumulaba. No sabía el número de casos resueltos que llevaba el departamento gracias a ella, pero era elevado. Y decían que a pesar de las apariencias, su compañero era una de las personas más inteligentes con las que contaba la policía de la zona.

– Eh, relaja los músculos. Estás muy tensa.

– Sí. Ya. Lo siento. Es un poco difícil lo que me habéis propuesto y aún tengo que mentalizarme.

– No te preocupes, no empezaremos de inmediato. Tienes hasta el fin de semana para prepararte en condiciones.

– ¡Pero si estamos a jueves! – Al parecer mi histeria le pareció hilarante. No sabía qué tenía de gracioso, estaba realmente muerta de miedo.

Me extrañó cuando paramos en un edificio un poco desconchado y descuidado, pero seguí a mi superior sin decir ni media. Subimos unas escaleras de metal comidas por la humedad y llamó a la primera puerta brevemente. Al poco tiempo, un hombre de hombros anchos y aspecto bonachón nos sonrió tras su puerta, dejándonos pasar. Nos sentamos en un sofá esperando a que volviese de la cocina con una tetera y tres vasos.

– ¿Tachibana-san? – Me ofreció su ancha manaza tras ofrecernos el té – Desde este sábado seré tu jefe, Tanuma Yoshitoshi, llámame Yoshi.

– Tachibana Reika, encantada – Me tranquilizaba un poco si ese hombretón iba a ser mi jefe.

– Acuérdate de inventarte un nombre nuevo para cuando trabajemos juntos. Y por cierto, deberías cambiarte el pelo a algo más… atrevido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – sonrió y me pareció incluso más simpático.

– A que mi bar no es tan modosito como para contratar a una chica con el perfecto peinado castaño. Sin ofender.

– ¿Y qué color estaría bien? – pregunté un poco exasperada – porque no pienso ponerme rubia…

– No, no, rubia no. Pero quizás pelirroja. O azul – Me atraganté con el té. El pelo azul, _a mi edad_ , _yo._ Ni hablar – Te dejo la dirección de la peluquería de una persona de confianza, ella te dará ideas para que estés igual de bonita que ahora. Que por cierto, gran elección Sayuri-san, los va a volver locos con el uniforme.

– Uniforme… – dejé la taza de té en la mesa porque no quería ni morir atragantada ni escupirlo. Eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y no me terminaba de gustar ni una. Menos el dinero a cobrar, claro.

– Sí, aquí lo tienes en dos tallas, no sé cuál es la tuya – Lo saqué de la bolsa que me ofrecía y observé que era una camisa de botones blanca de mangas cortas con un pequeño logotipo sobre el pecho derecho junto a una falda corta verde. Muy corta. Similar a la de una colegiala – Cuando la sepas me lo dices y te doy dos más, para que tengas a lo largo de la semana – Se me escapó un quejido.

– Ánimo, Tachibana-san – Sayuri me dio dos golpecitos en la espalda – Confiamos en ti, sabemos que lo vas a hacer de maravilla.

Me pasé la tarde hablando de los tipos con los que me iba a encontrar, escuchando consejos y órdenes. No me terminaba de creer lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera teniendo el uniforme en la mano. Cuando volvía a casa un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi pierna y me empecé a comer las uñas compulsivamente. Tuvo que repetirme mi jefa que me relajase antes de salir del coche para darme cuenta. Lo primero que hice tras despedirme de ella y entrar en mi casa fue probarme la ropa. El tacto de la tela nueva y limpia era agradable, la camiseta me quedaba como un guante, quizás demasiado. Al tenerla en la mano no me di cuenta del escote tan generoso que mostraba de abrir los dos primeros botones, y la falda… me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Como dos manos por encima. Un poco más y la podía usar de cinturón. La verdad es que cumplía su cometido. Me vi realmente sexy, tenía que admitirlo, y ese pensamiento me sacó una sonrisita que se desvaneció tan pronto recordé los clientes.

Debido a tener asignado un nuevo puesto, el viernes libraba. Me entregaron fichas con información de los altos cargos o lo poco que sabían de ellos y apenas encontré datos precisos. Entre los papeles, uno más pequeño casi se me cae al suelo con un nombre de mujer y una dirección. _Ah, la peluquería._ Chasqueé la lengua y me levanté del sofá quejándome, no quería cambiarme el pelo. Sabía que era por mi seguridad pero me gustaba tenerlo castaño, me gustaba que fuese así de aburrido. Entonces me volví a acordar de que quería experiencias nuevas y _OH SÍ,_ del dinero, y se me pasaba un poquitín el disgusto. Cuando fui al centro de la ciudad unos minutos después, me costó encontrar la peluquería por situarse un tanto escondida y además en un segundo piso de una vivienda particular. Nada más entrar me sentí fuera de lugar.

– Biennnnnvenida? – El saludo de la dependienta se volvió pregunta al verme plantada con mi ropa, que hasta el momento creía normal – ¿Tengo una inspección? No me han avisado – Se quitó los guantes, mirando a su alrededor alarmada.

– No, no. Vengo de parte de Yoshi-san – Dije alzando las manos. Frenó en el sitio y tras sonreírme me miró aliviada.

– Vale, vale, ya sé quién eres. Espera un momento que termine con mi clienta y ahora te atiendo.

Todo era de colores chillones, desde los muebles hasta la peluquera. Recogía sus cabellos en dos trenzas amarillas y verdes neón y su ropa tampoco pasaba desapercibida. La chica a la que estaba rociando con laca tenía una lado de la cabeza rapado y el resto de rosa y azul pastel. Mi pelo y mi ropa eran tonos de marrón y gris, como un personaje de película de los años 20 infiltrado en una película futurista. Cuando la clienta se fue, la peluquera se me acercó presentándose.

– Kieko, encantada, pasa por aquí Rei-san – sabía mi nombre, supuse que Yoshi le habló de mi situación – A ver qué nos hacemos, tienes un pelo precioso.

– Muchas gracias. La verdad es que nunca me he teñido…

– ¿Qué color te gusta? – mostró un catálogo de mechones de pelo en colores tan variados que no supe cual elegir. Literalmente, no tenía ni idea. Nunca me había atrevido a algo así, pensaba que eso lo hacía gente más valiente y despreocupada. Yo era  _decente_ o así me gustaba considerarme.

– ¿Sabes qué? – cerré el catálogo y se lo di, girando la silla.  _De perdidos al río._  – Hazme lo que te parezca, pero déjame todo lo bonita que puedas.

– ¿Bonita o atractiva? Por lo que tengo entendido tu intención es ser más sexy que otra cosa, ¿no? – fruncí el ceño.

– ¿No se suponía que la misión era secreta? – Se rió mientras mezclaba un líquido blanco con unos polvos. Olía a tóxico, se me metía en la nariz y me escocían los ojos.

– ¿De verdad piensas que soy una peluquera normal y corriente? – sonreí y suspiré, deseando que no me hiciese un estropicio. Y si lo hacía, que al menos me quedase bien.

Permanecí de espaldas al espejo, no quería ver nada porque en el fondo no quería hacerme nada en el pelo. Charlábamos de cosas triviales, gustos y estupideces como esas mientras se dedicaba a embadurnarme el pelo de potingues con olores nocivos una y otra vez. Cuando ya me estaba secando y recortando unas tres horas después y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, vi entrar a Yoshi-san. Me saludó felizmente.

– ¿Has visto?  Dime que no soy una artista.

– Pareces otra, nadie dirías que eres policía, eso seguro – apreté los labios, lo que le hizo bastante gracia. Yo estaba acojonada – Vengo a traerte cositas – Se sentó frente a mí tras cerrar la puerta de la peluquería – Toma.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Me dio lo que al principio pensé que era algo para comunicarme, pero al darle la vuelta vi que era un ipod.

– El bar es un bar karaoke. Mis clientes casi siempre ponen las mismas canciones, así que ve escuchándolas y aprendiéndotelas porque querrán que cantes con ellos más de una – Le miré con el cacharro en la mano, alzando las cejas – Tienes que agradarles.

– Espero que no me toquen mucho.

– Aaahm… – Yoshi se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, mirando a la peluquera y después a mí – Tocan mucho. Cuando van a “conquistar” a una chica lo hacen de manera un tanto brusca.

– Un tanto brusca no – replicó Kieko con violencia en la voz y profundo disgusto – Si no fuese porque se pueden buscar un problema se tiraban encima de las chicas en el mismo bar. Al menos algunos. A ver – La chica se puso frente por frente – No van a ser sutiles, no van a esperar a que pasen dos semanas para darte la manita. Si les gustas, que les gustarás, van a ser descarados y van a invadir tu espacio personal.

– No me va a salir seguirles el juego de manera natural…

– Mejor, es lo que quieren – dijo Yoshi como si fuese evidente.

– Oe, tú, guapa – Kieko puso una mano sobre mi cabeza en el asiento y acercó su cara a la mía hablando como una criminal y subiendo la ceja. Olía a vainilla – ¿Eres nueva? Estás bueniiiiisssssima – Me rozó el hombro y mi reacción fue encogerme mirando a otra parte.

– Los vas a volver locos – Yoshi revolvía papeles en una carpeta sin sonreír. Kieko volvió a trabajar con mi pelo, suspirando. – Estos de aquí casi siempre están por ahí. Hazte amiga de ellos pero no te conviene llegar a más. Y no te preocupes que Yoshi siempre estará pendiente a ti, nunca estarás sola.

Les eché un vistazo por encima a los hombres que me enseñaba. Ni uno me inspiraba confianza con sus miradas amenazadoras y sucias. Me iba a llevar la mañana del día siguiente estudiándolos por si me los encontraba. Si tenían algo en común era aspecto peligroso, los típicos hombres que no te quieres cruzar cuando vas a casa sola por las noches.

– Tu objetivo principal y esperemos que alcanzable es este tío, Kimura Matsutaro – Me dio una nueva foto de un hombre que debería rondar los cincuenta. Seguía imponiendo pero parecía más formal que los demás.

– Y tengo que ganarme su confianza ya me dirás cómo. Una cosa es engatusar a un hombre de más o menos mi edad pero alguien como él… – resoplé negando con la cabeza – Alguien como él no va a caer en la trampa ni de broma.

– No serías la primera camarera que se lleva del bar – alzó las cejas – Le gustan jovencitas. Y le gustan risueñas.

– No sé muy bien si trabajo para la policía o para un host club, en serio, lo mismo habría dado que me hubieseis colocado el local – Le di los papeles de vuelta, sintiendo una mezcla entre rabia y miedo. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de mezclarme con ellos, más dudaba de si el dinero merecía la pena. Siempre me quedaba renunciar si el trabajo me venía grande pero...

– Listo – Kieko me miró de frente, sonriente – ¿Preparada?

– No – Igualmente me giré.

La que me devolvió la mirada en el espejo era alguien que se parecía a mí, pero no era yo. De repente mi pelo era de un rojo intenso con mechas naranjas y negras. Lo dejó perfectamente peinado, liso y corto. En mi vida había tenido un flequillo tan poblado y perfecto. Parecía una peluca. Me lo toqué con la boca abierta, no daba crédito. No es que no me gustase, es que no me creía que estuviese en mi cabeza. Y que  _encima_ me quedase bien.

– Ven la semana que viene a que te lo retoque y así todo el tiempo que quieras. Los gastos corren de la oficina – Me dijo Yoshi.

– ¿Te gusta? – asentí sin dejar de tocarme el pelo – Toma, te voy a dar una cosita que tengo por aquí – trasteó en una cajita que tenía en un lado y me dio una argolla – Tiene imanes, es para el labio.

– ¿Quieres que me la ponga? – asintió con energía. Me la puse en medio del labio inferior y me sorprendió ver que encajaba. Me empecé a reír, menuda locura estaba haciendo.  _¿No querías aventuras? Pues ahora no te quejes._

– Bueno, pues te veo mañana – Me dijo Yoshi cuando me levanté guardando la argolla en el bolso. Me observó unos segundos, entre risitas – Estás rarísima con ese traje de chaqueta y el pelo de ese color, pero verás como no quedas fuera de lugar con el uniforme.

– Muchas gracias, Kieko-san.

– De nada, de nada. Buena suerte mañana, Mata-Hari – Cuando me guiñó el ojo me reí.

Estaba gritando por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki: El trato que se le da a un superior en la yakuza.  
> También puede ser "hermano mayor", pero no en este contexto.

##  _2_

El desayuno y la comida del día siguiente casi que no me entraban por la garganta. Miraba las fotos de esos hombres mientras que escuchaba una y otra vez las canciones del reproductor de música. No tenía idea alguna de qué temas hablar con ellos, cómo comportarme o qué hacer. Mis jefes no pararon de decirme que no necesitaba instrucciones, que fuese yo misma. En caso de torcerse las cosas confiaban en mi preparación física para salir del apuro, pero yo no me fiaba tanto. Llevaba el ritmo con los dedos en la mesa de las canciones que comenzaban a serme familiares. La mayoría eran tristes, épicas, narradas desde el punto de vista de un héroe o algo así. No podía decir que me disgustasen pero me parecían un poco exageradas. Al mirar el reloj junto al frigorífico y ver que ya era la hora de marcharme hacia el bar se me formó un nudo en el estómago que ya quisiera un marinero. Me puse el uniforme y fui camino a mi nuevo trabajo tirando de la falda. Llegué temprano, me tuve que colar por debajo de la persiana de metal a medio abrir.

– Con permiso – Escuché un _“¡aah!”_ al fondo y vi a Yoshi asomarse sonriente.

– Llegas temprano, bien, bien. Ven conmigo que te voy a enseñar cómo funciona esto.

Me dijo dónde estaban las bebidas, me tuvo todo el tiempo con una bandeja en la mano, (que me tuvo que enseñar a sostener), llena de botellas vacías y limones conforme me explicaba, caminando de aquí a allí mientras me peleaba por no tirar nada. Me enseñó cómo recibir una orden, cómo hacer las cosas de manera más rápida y me presentó a mis dos compañeras de trabajo. Una de ellas era una chica nada guapa con el pelo azul eléctrico recogido en una coleta alta. A la otra ya la conocía.

– ¡Hola otra vez! – Me sentí un poco más relajada al ver ahí a Kieko, la peluquera – Miiira qué guapa estás. Madre mía, el uniforme te queda que es una barbaridad…

– Sí, bueno, apretado.

– Eh, relájate, estás tensa. Va a ir todo bien, no estás sola – miré a la otra chica preguntándome si ella también estaría involucrada. Me quedó claro que no con la siguiente orden del jefe.

– Sobre las nueve o diez de la noche empezarán a llegar unos clientes habituales que se sentarán en esa mesa del fondo – nos indicó – A la única de vosotras que quiero ahí es a ti – Me dijo señalándome – Si alguna de vosotras dos se acerca o recoge una comanda de esa mesa, puede perder el puesto de trabajo – La otra chica asintió un poco asustada, era tan nueva como yo.

Las primeras horas del negocio pasaron tranquilas. Conecté la máquina de karaoke, limpié mesas e intenté no dejar que los nervios me dominasen. Me tuve que quitar la argolla de mentira y dársela a la dueña, me molestaba horrores. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la calle cuando escuché que saludaban a Yoshi voces graves y fuertes. Miré discretamente sobre mi hombro y reconocí alguna de esas caras, caminé a la barra y tras sonreírle al único hombre que me fiaba en ese bar, fui a atender a mis primeros clientes. El pensamiento de “sé tú misma” era el que sobresalía sobre los demás.

– Buenas noches, bienvenidos – Les deseé con mi mejor sonrisa – ¿Qué les pongo?

– Calientes, cariño – dieron una carcajada sonora, comiéndome con los ojos. Sonreí poniendo los brazos en jarras. Quería o bien partirles la nariz de una patada o saltar por encima de la barra y esconderme en un mueble.

– ¿Y además de eso? – respondí con descaro. Intenté que no me temblase la voz, intenté que el cabreo no saliera a flote. Pensé en el dinero que iba a cobrar. Pensé que esos criminales pronto estarían entre rejas.

– Dos sakes y un whiskey. De momento – Un hombre rapado me guiñó el ojo. Una cicatriz le cruzaba la ceja de arriba abajo, partiéndosela.  _De aquí al final de la noche le hago una cicatriz gemela como siga mirándome así._

– ¡Marchando! – Mi sonrisa era la sonrisa más tensa del mundo en esos instantes. Le pedí la orden a Yoshi, que me sonrió. Supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien.

No paraban de jalear, de reírse y de pedir una bebida tras otra acompañadas siempre de piropos subidos de tono. Y no me terminaba de acostumbrar. Poco antes de la hora de cerrar estaban borrachos como cubas, discutiendo sobre temas que no entendía entre su dificultad para hablar y ese acento suyo. A la hora de cerrar, acompañamos a esos hombres a la salida entre Yoshi y yo, él sosteniéndolos y yo soportando que sus manos tocasen debajo de la espalda sin quejarme más que con sonrisas. Cuando cerramos estaba más agotada mental que físicamente. Despedimos a la chica hasta el día siguiente y al quedarnos los tres solos me dieron una palmadita en la espalda.

– Parecía que llevabas aquí trabajando toda la vida, qué alegría – Me felicitó Yoshi.

– Y no sé dónde estaba esa vergüenza que te iba a dar escuchar sus piropos. Te has defendido de maravilla.

– Sigue así, Rei chan. En unas semanas los tienes conquistados.

Conquistados o no, en el transcurso de esa semana intentaron ligar conmigo de muchísimas maneras: me guiñaban el ojo, me lanzaban besos, me decían piropos, uno de ellos incluso me besó la mano – cosa que me mató del asco pero que oculté con un falso rubor y un  _“tonto”_  – Me hicieron sentarme con ellos a canturrear más de una vez y aunque aún no me sabía las canciones del todo, quedaron satisfechos con mi actuación. Cuando me acaparaban demasiado, Yoshi les “reñía” diciéndoles que estaba en horas de trabajo y me dejaban ir. Un ratito. Mis noches se volvieron hacerles felices, seguirles el juego y entretenerles, pero no hacía adelantos. El hombre que tenía que aparecer no venía y yo empezaba a desesperarme. Recibí una llamada de mi superior, Sayuri, cuando pasaba de la semana en mi nuevo trabajo, justo antes de abrir.

– Siento no tener resultados, pero apenas hablan del clan.

– No importa, Tanuma-san nos dice que ya tienes su confianza ganada. El día que nuestro objetivo aparezca ya tienes gran parte del terreno allanado.

– ¿Sigo como hasta ahora entonces? Me resulta raro no tener reuniones.

– Cuanto menos aparezcas por la comisaría mejor. No queremos que te vean entrar y aten cabos. Mucha suerte Tachibana-san, siga con el buen trabajo.

– Muchas gracias.

– ¿La jefa? – preguntó Kieko mientras Yoshi subía la baraja del bar – ¿Te ha metido prisa?

– No, que va, dice que siga como voy. A ver cuánto se va a alargar esto…

– Ganarte la confianza de una persona no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana, es normal que todavía no hayas conseguido nada – Me susurró Yoshi – Venga, a trabajar. Se acabó la charla.

                Apenas llevaba tiempo llevando copas de un lado a otro y limpiando el suelo que vi a Yoshi mirar sobre mi hombro y cómo le cambiaba la expresión. Me encontré muerta de miedo al pensar que ahí podía estar el hombre que buscaba pero al girarme suspiré aliviada al ver que no tenía nada que ver. Volví a darme la vuelta para encontrarme que Yoshi me pedía acercarme con sus dedos.

– Ese tío de ahí – susurró mientras secaba un vaso – Acércate a él todo lo que puedas. Siempre va pegado a su aniki, que es el que nos interesa. Gánate a uno y tendrás al otro.

– ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? ¿Quieres que me acueste con él o qué?

– No, no. Eso ni se te ocurra. Si te vas con este el hombre que nos importa no va a querer saber nada de ti. Ya sabes cómo son estos tíos…

– En fin, lo intentaré, pero no prometo na—

Dejé de hablar porque sentí unas manos en mi cintura. Intenté no volverme muy bruscamente y hacerlo de manera más casual. Una mirada muy sucia se encontró con la mía y le sonreí fingiendo timidez. Quería quitármelo de encima pero no podía. De este no había manera de escaparme si quería ganármelo. Y eso no era lo peor. Independientemente de la rabia, asco e impotencia que me daba que me tocasen sin consentimiento, ese tío era...  _atractivo._

– Camareras nuevas, ¿eh Yoshi-san? – Le dijo a mi jefe.

– Sí, además de buena trabajadora es una alegría a la vista - Mi primera reacción fue mirar a Yoshi molesta porque precisamente de él no me esperaba ese comentario. Entonces recordé que ambos estábamos haciendo un papel.

– Qué buen gusto tienes, cabrón. Y dime – subió su mano y me puso los dedos en la mejilla para que le mirase. Le tenía pegado a la espalda. Muy pegado a la espalda. Me vi obligada a mirar hacia arriba para hablar con él – ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña chica nueva con el culito respingón?

– Rei – solté mi nombre de verdad antes si quiera de pensarlo, pero es que era la primera vez que uno de esos tíos me preguntaba por mi nombre. Casi todos me llamaban muñeca, cariño, tesoro y cosas así – Sato Rei, encantada – Al menos me inventé el apellido.

– Hola Rei chan, Kozu Takuya. Pero tú y solo tú puedes llamarme Taku – Me guiñó el ojo y miró al camarero, riéndose de manera confidente con él. Me costaba respirar. La única vez que un hombre me tocó tanto fue mi ex novio – Voy a sentarme por ahí.

– Ahora va Rei a tomaros nota, ya sabes, como en casa – Cuando se alejó me agarré a la barra y respiré hondo un par de veces.

– Tiene las manos muy largas – murmuré – Toca demasiado para ser la primera vez que me ve. Toca más que los demás.

– Le has gustado, eso es bueno. Déjale que toque pero que no se pase.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? – Le susurré histérica – Si me lo quito de encima se va a molestar, ¿no?

– Sé lista – Me susurró Kieko pasando por mi lado – Si se pone muy pesado pon la excusa del trabajo, levántate a traerle algo, aléjate.

– ¿¡Qué hace esa imbécil?! – Al mirar a la mesa vi a la otra chica atender a los criminales. La vi volverse escandalizada – Tú, ven aquí un momento – La chica asintió y se metió en la despensa con Yoshi. Estaba despedida casi con toda seguridad.

– ¡Rei-chan! – Miré a la mesa – ¡Tengo sed, preciosa! – Ese tío me iba a dar problemas, lo estaba viendo venir. Me acerqué a ellos sonriente, saludando a Kai, uno de esos hombres que venía todos los días – La inútil de tu compañera nos ha dejado esperando.

– Es nueva y no es que tenga dos dedos de frente – Le dije apoyándome en el respaldo del asiento con una mano y siguiéndoles el juego – ¿Qué va a ser, muchachotes? ¿Lo de siempre? – señalé a los demás, que asintieron con ruidos de borracho.

– Y trae los micrófonos, Takuya canta de puta madre – dijo Hotaru, de todos esos tipos el más agradable con diferencia, agarrándole de los hombros – Vas a mojar las bragas.

– No me hace falta cantar para que las moje – Me volvió a guiñar el ojo con un coro de risas y “ _uuuhhhh_ ” de acompañamiento. Alcé una ceja un poco molesta por su actitud de macho alfa de pecho plateado. Pero es que el tío estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, liándose un cigarro, marcando territorio. La mirada que me echó al lamer el papel de fumar no podía calificarse de otra manera que no fuese como obscena.

– Bueno fanfarrón, tanto llamarme y ahora no me pides nada de beber – disimulé.

– Sake, y no me traigas basura, tráeme algo bueno – asentí con un gesto que daba a entender que por supuesto, que para él solo lo mejor. Como Yoshi no estaba tuve que echar yo las bebidas, ponerlas en la bandeja y llevarlas junto a los micros y el mando del karaoke.

– Joder, cuánto has tardado – Me dijo Kai, levantándose y cogiendo la bebida sin esperar. Al hacerlo me desequilibró la bandeja y casi se me cae todo al suelo de no ser porque Taku se levantó y la sostuvo. Aun así, se derramó un poco.

– ¡Pedazo de gilipollas! – Le gritó una vez tuve las bebidas estables en la mano – ¡Me llega a caer todo encima y te meto el puto vaso por el culo!

– No me grites, joder, me pones de mala leche y no quieres verme encabronado – Le respondió el otro poniéndose bien la chaqueta. Era la primera bronca que veía y estaba cada vez más tensa.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó Taku en voz baja. Los demás se movieron inquietos, yo dejé la última copa en la mesa y me volví hacia él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

– Taku-san – Le dije con voz dulce, no me miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en ese tipo que no levantaba la vista de la mesa poniéndose bien la chaqueta con soberbia – Quiero escucharte cantar, a todos estos los tengo ya muy vistos, ¿qué te parece? – Despacio, apartó la mirada de ese tipo para mirarme a mí. Suspiró y asintió, lamiéndose los labios con gesto enfadado.

– Oe, oe, nena, no digas eso – Hotaru puso cara de fastidio – Creía que te gustaba cantar conmigo.

– Y me gusta, pero ya sabes, la novedad – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Además, a ver si es verdad que canta tan bien.

Puso una de las canciones que más me gustaban de la lista y carraspeó, sentándose derecho. Fue a coger uno de sus colegas el otro micrófono pero se lo quitó y me lo dio a mí, sentándome en sus piernas. Me llevé la mano a la boca, fingiendo una risa tonta en vez de salir corriendo de allí después de darle en plena nariz con la palma de la mano. Desde luego, era para darme una medalla al valor. Cuando empezó a cantar no pude evitar mirarle con la boca abierta. Su voz era dulce, preciosa, siguiendo la melodía a la perfección. Tenía su mano en mi cintura y me miraba mientras cantaba. Me quedé absorta mirando sus ojos negros, analizándole por primera vez desde que entró en el bar como hombre y no como al criminal que era. Tenía una argolla en su oreja izquierda y vello que cubría su barbilla y alrededor de toda su fuerte mandíbula. Esa mañana no se había afeitado. Olía muy bien y su pelo estaba recogido, por lo que no veía cómo de largo lo tenía realmente.

Al tocarme hacerle los coros tuvieron que zarandearme porque me quedé embobada mirándole. Me reí avergonzada de verdad, llevándome una mano a la mejilla y sintiendo cómo me ponía colorada. Empecé a preocuparme. No podía sentirme atraída a un tipo como ese, era trabajo, eran criminales, sabía lo que hacían. Y yo era una persona _decente._ Así que me centré en la pantalla, leyendo la letra de la canción y sintiendo los dedos de ese tipo colarse por debajo del borde de mi camiseta, acariciándome la cintura. Estaba muy nerviosa, estaba incluso excitada. Volvió a pegar su pecho a mi espalda, cantándome casi al oído. Me puso los vellos de punta y tuve que dejar de cantar porque me dio la risa floja. Al ver que su mano tomaba la dirección de mis muslos me levanté, quizás demasiado bruscamente. Le dejé el micro a Hotaru y me encogí de hombros ante la mirada de fastidio de Taku.

– Lo siento, tengo que trabajar – Le dije poniendo morritos. Suspiró pero siguió cantando. Al dar dos pasos se me escapó un resoplido porque tenía las bragas un poco húmedas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – Me susurró Kieko dándome un codazo – Eso no ha sido fingido.

– Cállate la boca, no ha pasado nada – Me reí de manera forzada intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero ella me miró con suspicacia.

– Lo que tú digas… buen trabajo, Mata Hari.

Chasqueé la lengua y me pasé al menos diez minutos fregando la barra, el suelo, los platos y todo lo que pillaba. Y mientras tanto me iba dando argumentos a mí misma de por qué tenía que dejar de mirar a ese hombre como hombre y volver a verlo como trabajo. No solo era peligroso y una locura, es que era lo más alejado a una decisión recomendable eso de sentirme atraída por él. Cogí el trapo y una bandeja vacía y me acerqué a la mesa para reponerles las bebidas y limpiar un poco. Taku no estaba allí sentado y resoplé de alivio. Me incliné sobre la mesita y escuché un click. Al levantar la vista vi a Hotaru sosteniendo el móvil en dirección a mi escote.

– ¡Pero bueno! – Me apoyé con ambas manos en la mesa, hinchando los carrillos.

– El otro día me dijiste que dejase de mirarte con esta cara y que una foto me duraba más. ¡Pues eso he hecho!

– Qué poca vergüenza que tenéis… – Me dieron ganas de quitarle el teléfono pero, como siempre, le seguí el juego.

– Si es que lo vas buscando – sentí dos manos en mi espalda y que se rozaban con mi culo levantándome un poco la falda. Me intenté poner derecha pero no me dejó. Al mirar hacia atrás vi a Kai y su cara roja de borracho, mordiéndose el labio. Fui a quejarme cuando lo hicieron por mí.

– ¡Eh! ¡Un respeto por mis camareras! – dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa, pero ese tío no me dejaba.

– Kai, no seas capullo, suéltala – Le dijo Hotaru, levantándose para empujarle.

– Quita de encima – Pero fue el borracho quien le empujó haciéndole tropezar y chocándose con la mesita en la que estaba apoyada.

Las manos se me resbalaron y caí de bruces con la mala suerte de darme con la nariz en plena mesa. Para colmo de males, Kai se me cayó encima. Me quejé, la nariz me dolía una barbaridad y sentí la sangre mancharme el labio. El impresentable se estaba riendo y a mí me estaban entrando ganas de matarle. Cuando me lo iba a quitar de encima de manera brusca me liberaron del peso de su cuerpo y de su tufo a alcohol. Al darme la vuelta con la mano ante la nariz para no mancharlo todo de sangre, vi a Yoshi sacarlo de un tirón pidiéndole a Taku que le llevase fuera del bar agarrándolo de la nuca. Y menos mal que lo sacaba porque me faltó poco para quitarle la borrachera a base de guantazos.

– Qué puta vergüenza, ¿desde cuándo nos hemos comportado así con la gente? Se han perdido los putos valores, joder – iba diciendo conforme le sacaba del bar.

– ¿Estás bien? – Kieko se acercó a mí corriendo con una servilleta en la mano – Dime que no está rota, con lo monísima que tienes la nariz.

– No, no – Me reí. Las prioridades de esa chica eran completamente diferentes de las mías. Mi preocupación era haber jodido la relación con esos hombres y ella mirándome la nariz. Me la tocó y me quejé.

– ¿Seguro que no está rota? – Yoshi también se me acercó.

– Tranquilos, ha sido solo el golpe, un accidente de nada.

– Siéntate ahí un rato anda, ya lo limpio yo. Tú procura no mancharte la ropa – Me dijo mi jefe.

– No te preocupes – Hotaru se acercó a mí, mirándome la nariz también – Ese se va a llevar su merecido, que una cosa es provocarte con palabras pero para lo que este quería tenemos a las  _profesionales._ Las chicas decentes como tú deberíais de alejaros de escoria como nosotros – Le iba a decir que llevaba toda la razón y le iba a preguntar a qué se refería con lo de darle su merecido pero preferí mirar hacia la puerta del bar y ser feliz en mi ignorancia. No parecía que estuviese pasando nada y Taku tampoco volvió a entrar.

Cuando dejó de sangrarme la nariz, volví al trabajo. El ambiente estaba mucho más tranquilo, la borrachera que pillaron esa noche no fue de las escandalosas. Supuse yo que se mostraban precavidos después de que se llevasen a Kai de esa manera. Nada como un escarmiento de un superior para calmar los ánimos. Estaba guardando las cosas en el bolso, mirando mi teléfono y saliendo del bar ya para ir a casa cuando escuché a Kieko hacer un ruidito sorprendido.

– Ah, lo siento, hemos cerrado ya. Pero vuelve mañana, por favor.

– Lo sé, no te preocupes – miré al frente al reconocer la voz. Taku me miraba fijamente. Se me cogió un nudo en el estómago y me quedé de piedra en el sitio. De repente se inclinó ante mí – Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

– ¿Eh? – Me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba – No ha pasado nada, de verdad.

– Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Ese… esa persona no volverá a molestarte – Como no se erguía le puse las manos en los hombros, poniéndole derecho.

– De verdad que no me importa Taku san, no hace falta que te cortes un dedo – bromeé. Al ver su expresión seria creí haber metido la pata. Tragué saliva. Pero sonrió. Muy débilmente, pero ahí estaban sus comisuras curvadas hacia arriba.

– Déjame llevarte a tu casa, como compensación por la nariz colorada.

– ¡Ni hablar! – El pensamiento de meterme con ese hombre sola en un coche no me gustaba un pelo, de ahí mi respuesta alterada. Pero sonreí y disimulé – ¿Sigue colorada? La verdad es que todavía me molesta – Kieko se rió.

– Como un tomate – dijo Yoshi cerrando la baraja – Y no me extraña, apoyaste el peso de tu cuerpo en ese pegote que tienes por nariz.

– ¡No te metas con mi nariz, gorila! – dio una carcajada. Mire a Taku y le vi con una sonrisa un poco más marcada y las manos en los bolsillos. Pensé en lo guapo que era y automáticamente un _“PERO QUÉ DICES”_ interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– No admito discusiones, sube – Me abrió la puerta de un coche negro y mal aparcado en la entrada del bar – O te meto yo.

– Estáis de testigos que me voy con él – señalé a Yoshi y a Kieko, medio en broma medio en serio. El miedo que sentía era real, desde luego.

– No te preocupes, si no apareces le denunciamos a la policía – Mi jefe se despidió y se alejó dándole a mano de Kieko, que miraba hacia atrás cada dos por tres susurrándole cosas. Claramente se fiaba de Taku tan poco como yo.

– ¿Dónde vives? – decirle mi dirección a un yakuza no me gustaba en absoluto, pero no me quedaba otra si quería caerle en gracia. Así que se la dije – Buen barrio para ser camarera…

– Sí, mis padres me dejaron el piso. Si no fuese por eso no me lo podría permitir – asintió con un ruidito. Intentaba no mirarle y centrarme en el paisaje, así era más fácil mentir – De todas maneras es una casita pequeña – Se quedó en silencio. Estaba incómoda – ¿Por qué asumes la responsabilidad de lo que ha hecho Kai?

– Porque ahora mismo él no está en condiciones de asumirla – Le miré, se mostraba tranquilo. A saber qué le había hecho – Y no puedo permitir que los demás crean que pueden joder a civiles solo porque se vean capaces. Son escoria, vivimos para serviros, no para haceros daño pero es algo que no les entra en la puta cabeza.

– Ahh – dije cohibida. Su forma de hablar era muy agresiva, nada que ver con su forma de cantar. Lo tuvo que notar porque me miró brevemente. Tenía la cara llena de lunares, solo en su perfil izquierdo veía tres: dos en la mejilla y otro justo bajo el labio. Volví a mirar por la ventana con el corazón acelerado.

– En fin, ya veré tu culito por el bar, enana – aparcó a un lado suspirando – Me parece que me voy a pasar más a menudo para cantar contigo – recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada. Vi brevemente la punta de su lengua entre sus labios, humedeciéndoselos ligeramente. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos me di la vuelta, bajándome del coche.

– Muchas gracias, buenas noches Taku san – dije inclinándome y corriendo hacia mi casa.

Ese hombre desprendía lujuria por los poros.

Y no pensaba admitir que me estuviese afectando.

Porque era un criminal, un machito acosador y _no puede gustarme._

Me di una larga ducha y me metí en la cama intentando aclarar mis ideas.

No era para tanto, no estaba tan bueno como me hacían creer mis hormonas. Eran sus maneras salvajes las que me atraían y no entendía por qué. Aunque quizás sí. Mis novios anteriores casi pasaban desapercibidos, eran hombres normales, modestos, correctos y lo que se espera de una persona _decente_ como yo. Este era un peligro andante y sin embargo… Me incliné por el borde de la cama y saqué la carpeta que me dio Yoshi. Rebusqué en los papeles y ahí estaba él. Kozu Takuya, 38 años y 1,92 de estatura. La foto grapada en su expediente mostraba a un hombre de rostro hosco y mirada fría. Me gustaban sus cejas, me gustaba su pelo negro, casi por los hombros y ondulado. Me gustaba un criminal que traficaba con material ilegal y a saber si había quitado vidas. Tiré el expediente al suelo y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Tenía que cortar con esa atracción de raíz o la misión iba a ser un fracaso. Y sin embargo me dormí con el gesto lascivo de ese hombre grabado en la mente y una sonrisilla nerviosa escondida bajo las sábanas.

Tras ese incidente desafortunado ocurrió lo que me temía. Días después, los miembros del clan seguían diciéndome piropos e insinuándose, solo que de una manera mucho más suave que antes. Ya no me sentaban a su lado y eso era malo. Taku los había espantado. No me venía bien que me alejara de ellos. Me senté en la barra, comiéndome con desgana un cacahuete de los que les poníamos a los clientes. Mi vida en esos momentos daba asco, por mucho dinero que estuviese cobrando no veía ningún avance en la que era mi misión. Y en el bar apenas entraba gente además de esos tipos tan escandalosos. Las demás mesas las atendía Kieko porque apenas daban trabajo y yo me pasaba las horas aburrida o asqueada de los comentarios que recibía. La tentación de abandonar la misión me resultaba tremendamente atractiva.

– Rei – escuché que Yoshi me llamaba entre dientes, disimuladamente y mirando a la puerta del bar. Me bajé del asiento y fui directa a la entrada, a recibir al fin a ese hombre que hasta el momento no se había dignado a aparecer. El tan esperado cabecilla, Matsutaro.  _Ya era hora_. Incluso de lejos noté que el traje de chaqueta que vestía era evidentemente de más calidad que los que acostumbraban a llevar mis clientes habituales.

– Bienvenido – Le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Además de unos cuantos desconocidos, Taku estaba a su lado y le susurró algo con discreción. No me miró y yo no le miré directamente. No era mi prioridad esta noche y no podía dejar que lo fuese.

– Buenas noches – Me devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Parecía hasta buena persona. Les acompañé a la mesa que acostumbraban a usar, libre porque los pocos que había por allí se levantaron al verle llegar – Ponme lo mismo de siempre, él sabe lo que me gusta – dijo señalando a Yoshi.

– Muy bien, ¿y para vosotros? – Le pregunté a Taku y a los demás. Casi todos pidieron sake y comenzaron a gastarse bromas apenas pusieron el culo en el asiento. Me sorprendió que ninguno me piropease, aunque en realidad y de manera objetiva era lo mejor. Por iniciativa propia cogí los micrófonos y se los llevé, pensando que cuanto más entretenidos estuviesen, más tiempo se quedarían y más oportunidades tendría yo – Ya que tenemos aquí al profesional – señalé a Taku con la cabeza – Pensé que quizás se os antojaba animar la fiesta – Les dejé los micrófonos y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa a Matsutaro.

– Solo si nos haces compañía – Me dijo este. Taku hizo hueco ente él y su jefe, ofreciéndome el asiento con un gesto de la mano. Ni un atisbo de las segundas intenciones que llevaba la primera vez que nos vimos.

– ¡Por supuesto! Pero entonces elijo yo la canción – Me senté entre los dos toda coqueta, eligiendo la primera que vi en la lista. Cogí un micrófono y le ofrecí el otro a Matsutaro pero lo rechazó y en su lugar, señaló a Taku con la mano.

– Él es el cantante. A mí me gusta más… mirar, o hacer las cosas a mi manera – Me pareció ver algo sucio en los ojos castaños de ese hombre. Bien. Estaba bien que esa suciedad fuese dirigida a mí. Estaba bien que se interesase.

      Volví a sonreírle tontamente. No sabía hasta dónde iba a poder llevar la farsa de la chica a la que le atraía el poder pero empezaba a estar quemada. Rodearme del tipo de gente que más aborrecía me tenía de los nervios constantemente. Y más cuando el jefazo no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo. Me repetí una vez más que era bueno, que si eso pasa era porque iba bien. La canción la estaba cantando yo prácticamente sola, Taku se mostraba recatado y aunque cantaba algunas estrofas no se comportaba para nada como el otro día. Y yo que me moría de ganas de escuchar su voz y se iba a quedar en eso, en las ganas. Tan pronto acabé, me dedicaron un aplauso al que reaccione riéndome tras mi mano.

-Canta otra – Me pidió Matsutaro. Al ver que tenía su copa vacía me apresuré a llenársela. Me sentía como una geisha moderna – Me gusta tu voz.

– Ay, pero canta conmigo – Le pedí poniéndole morritos, juntando mis brazos para juntar mis pechos y que viese bien lo poco que había que ver.

– Después canto una solo. Pero lo primero es lo primero, pon la que más te guste y déjame escucharte.

Puse la misma que canté con Taku porque me encantaba y porque quizás se animaba a cantar conmigo. Y le escuché cantar a mi espalda, pero muy suavemente y muy poco. Los pensamientos me sorprendían al llegar repentinamente a mi cabeza sin avisar: le quise cerca, quise su calor, sentarme en sus piernas como la noche anterior. A media canción me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba el contacto con él y me avergoncé de mí misma. Tuve que repetirme mentalmente una vez más que estaba rodeada de criminales. Se me tuvo que ver algo de la angustia en la cara porque Matsutaro, casi al final de la canción, me miró con curiosidad y aspecto preocupado. Le dediqué una risa forzada. Necesitaba levantarme de allí pero hasta no acabar la canción no quería moverme. Para colmo de males, Taku decidió cantar con más ganas. Su voz me movió algo por dentro, era realmente bonita, cálida, llena de sentimiento. Le miré de soslayo y le pillé con sus ojos clavados en mi cintura, subiendo por mi espalda y llegando hasta los míos. Nada más acabar la canción me disculpé y me fui al baño prometiendo que volvía enseguida. Al caminar junto a la barra no se me pasó la mirada extrañada que me echó Yoshi, estaba segura de que se me notaba lo incómoda que me ponía la situación. Nada más cerrar la puerta a mi espalda resoplé, dejando escapar un quejido.

– ¿Estás bien? – Kieko llamó suavemente unos segundos después – ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estabas cantando con ganas y de repente se te ha desinflado la voz.

– Estar en mi posición es un poco difícil, tú no tienes que llevarte a la cama a alguien que no quieres llevarte – puse como excusa.

– Lo entiendo… pero no te vengas abajo, en caso de violencia sabes defenderte perfectamente. Estás entrenada.

– Sí, supongo – Si ella supiese el verdadero origen de mi angustia…

Lo que le acababa de decir también era algo que me desvelaba por las noches pero esa ansia que tenía por la cercanía Taku estaba empezando a ser preocupante. No era solo que desear a un criminal estuviese mal, fatal, y más siendo yo policía; Es que para la misión no convenía en absoluto. No me podía permitir el lujo de antojarme por nadie y menos por esa persona. Tenía que ligarme a su jefe, no a él, y si me tenía que ligar a su jefe él siempre estaría cerca. No entendía cómo se podía haber complicado todo tantísimo. Pero lo que sentí al cruzar su mirada con la mía… chasqueé la lengua, sentada en el retrete y meneando la pierna de manera nerviosa.

– Bueno, vuelvo a trabajo. Ánimo, Mata Hari – No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que me llamaba así.

– Gracias, Kieko-chan – suspiré. La escuché salir y llena de angustia me dije que no podía perder más el tiempo o Matsutaro se iba a largar. Así que salí del cubículo y me acerqué al espejo a comprobar que seguía igual de mona que antes.

La puerta se abrió a mi espalda pero no le eché cuenta. Estaba mirando dentro del neceser que tenía guardado en el botiquín para retocarme la barra de labios cuando sentí unas manos conocidas en la cintura. Miré hacia el reflejo del espejo y vi a Taku acercarse, pegándose a mi espalda y mirando el perfil de mi rostro sobre mi hombro. Si giraba la cara le iba a tener muy cerca.

– ¡Taku-san! ¡Es el baño de mujeres! – La voz me tembló un poco al hablar aunque fingí estar escandalizada con una sonrisa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Era increíble lo bien que olía ese hombre sin llevar colonia, tenía a mis hormonas y a todo mi ser revolucionado.

– ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? – Fue como si hubiese hablado por mí. Le miré. En sus ojos había verdadera curiosidad – No eres para tanto.

– ¡Oye, no le puedes decir eso a una chica! – seguía con el rollo de seguirle el juego cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería cortarle porque no quería disgustarle.

– Tienes unos labios preciosos – Su atención se centró en mi boca – Seguro que saben a—

– Ahora mismo a alcohol – sonreí – Vamos de vuelta con los demás, tu jefe se va a impacientar.

– Que se espere – susurró.

Me agarró la cara con la mano derecha y, haciéndome mirar hacia atrás, me besó en los labios. Aspiré fuertemente por la nariz, me agarré al lavabo con ambas manos y me quedé tiesa como una tabla. Su boca no dejaba de apretar la mía suavemente, una vez y otra. Sus cálidos y gruesos labios contra los míos. Intentaba no moverme porque de hacerlo, no sabría cuando parar. Por mucho que lo negase, deseaba a ese hombre. Apretaba el frio metal en lugar de apretar su pelo, que era lo que de verdad quería. Pasó sus dedos hacia mi nuca, enredándolos con mis cabellos y abrazándome la cintura fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo. Su lengua se coló en mi boca. Se me escapó un gemido suave, muy pocas veces me habían besado así. Me dejé llevar por la lujuria que sentía y le devolví el beso con ganas, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo el corazón se me salía del pecho y cómo mi ropa interior se empapaba. Me puso de frente y me pegó contra la pared sin dejar de tirarme del pelo. Me agarré a su chaqueta, pasé las manos por su cuello, respirando con dificultad y queriéndole más cerca. Al dejar de besarme me mordió el labio inferior. Quería sentir su boca un poco más, pero me miró a los ojos resoplando.

– La de cosas que te haría…  – Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, quejándose o gimiendo al apretarse la erección que marcaban sus apretados pantalones negros – Lástima que al jefe le hayas gustado. De no ser así ahora mismo no tendrías ropa interior puesta – Me dejó sin habla. Estaba demasiado cachonda para razonar, sentía mi sexo latir, necesitaba aliviarme – Te dejo tranquila. Siento mucho este impulso pero lo necesitaba – Me besó suavemente la mejilla, me olió el pelo y me dedicó una sonrisita que terminó de matarme.

Quise tirar de su mano, sentarle en el retrete y follármelo allí mismo, pero hice uso del poco sentido común que me quedaba y dejé que se marchase. Me miré en el espejo, un rubor cubría mis mejillas. Me las frote, tranquilizando mi respiración, diciéndome que tenía que centrarme. Estaba trabajando, no debería haberle dejado acercarse, es más, no podía volver a repetirse la escena. Pero es que era _muy atractivo_. Mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi mente le ordenaba y si seguía así no iba a conseguir mi objetivo. Además, ¿qué hacía yo involucrada de esta manera con un yakuza como él? Menos mal que no me retoqué los labios porque de haberlo hecho seríamos dos con carmín en vez de uno. Respiré hondo y salí del baño sonriente, como si no hubiese pasado nada aunque me rondaran miles de pensamientos diferentes por la cabeza. Matsutaro me recibió con una sonrisa.

– Te estaba esperando para cantar, Sato san.

– Llámame Rei – di una carrerita y me senté a su lado. Taku no estaba – Sato san suena muy serio y quiero escuchar cómo me llamas por mi nombre.

– ¿Está bien? – asentí con aspecto ilusionado – De acuerdo, Rei chan – Me sonrió y fingí vergüenza.

Me pasé casi lo que quedaba de noche alabando lo bien que cantaba e ignorando a Taku, que llegó un rato después del servicio y me ignoró de igual manera. Conforme más borracho estaba Matsutaro, más se me acercaba y más me hablaba, pero por alguna extraña razón no me tocaba. Hablaba y hablaba de sus hazañas y todas las riquezas que tenía. Supuse yo que eso de dejar claro que estaba forrado funcionaba con otras, pero conmigo no. Conmigo funcionaba la chulería, la poca vergüenza y los besos a escondidas… por lo visto. En esos momentos daba gracias a la práctica que había tenido esas semanas con los demás hombres porque de haberme encontrado con Matsutaro de primeras no estaría tan suelta. Minutos después, Taku se disculpó, caminando hacia la salida con el teléfono en la mano. Le seguí con la mirada discretamente, observando cómo se le marcaba el culo al andar. Me puse como un tomate y le tuve que dar un buen trago a la bebida que tenía delante. Volvió un poco después, colgando y susurrándole algo en el oído a su jefe que no llegué a oír. Este asintió y me miró.

– Siento tener que dejarte y de veras créeme cuando te lo digo.

– ¿Te vas? ¡Pero quedan unas horas para cerrar! – Me quejé.

– Lo siento, seguiremos por donde lo hemos dejado la próxima noche.

– Vale – Me crucé de brazos – Pero esto no va a estar tan animado sin ti.

– Toda la diversión que te falte te la daré el próximo día, y quizás podamos seguir después, cuando cierres – fue una promesa tan sucia que no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Y sonreír de verdad porque si me conseguía ir con él, mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil de realizar. Me levanté y me incliné, despidiéndome. Seguí trabajando hasta la hora de cerrar y cuando todo estuvo limpio, Kieko se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

– ¿Y Yoshi? ¿Se va solo?

– Se va con unos amigos, ven que quiero hablar contigo – caminamos hasta su coche y una vez dentro se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – No supe identificar la mirada de mi peluquera.

– ¿Te gusta ese tipo?

– ¿Matsutaro? Claro que no. No digo que no tenga cierto atractivo pero casi podría ser mi padre…

– No, no ese tipo, el otro, el que canta contigo – desvié la mirada sin siquiera pretenderlo pero volví a mirarla a los ojos con rapidez.

– No – Ni yo me lo creí.

– Es un problema, lo sabrás mejor que yo. No dejes que tus sentimientos te dominen o vas a acabar mal. Un yakuza no es un hombre cualquiera.

– ¿No me digas? – respondí irritada – ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Hola! ¡Soy policía!

– Solo era un consejo – Me apartó la mirada y arrancó. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado de esa manera y peor por la causa de mi enfado.

– Es solo… ha sido como si me estuviese metiendo en el mar con ropa y no me diese cuenta de lo mucho que moja el agua hasta que no me ha llegado por el cuello. No lo he evitado y ahora, en fin…

– Sientes cosas – dijo ella asintiendo – No dejes que se te acerque de nuevo.

– Es fácil decirlo.

– ¡Es tu trabajo, Rei! – La miré sorprendida – ¡Si se dan cuenta de lo que estás haciendo…! ¡Párate a pensar!

– Es muy difícil pararse a pensar cuando tengo que estar todas las noches, tenga el ánimo que tenga, engatusando a cuatro borrachos. No es mi trabajo, yo no sirvo para esto pero por alguna extraña razón han pensado que sí.

– Claro que sirves, los tienes a todos locos por tus huesos solo que a unos más que a otros. La gran perjudicada eres tú y a tus jefes les importa una mierda todo – hablaba con rabia, apretando el volante con fuerza.

– ¿No te lo estás tomando un poco personal? – aparcó junto al portal de mi casa y me miró suspirando.

– Yoshi me salvó la vida de un tipo como los que se sientan todas las noches en las mesas. Hice un trabajo muy parecido al tuyo y me pasó casi lo mismo. Me pillaron y de no ser porque Yoshi se lo olía y rondaba cerca yo no estaría aquí ahora – bajé la mirada, sintiéndome mal por haberle hablado tan rudamente – Lo único que quiero es que no te pase a ti.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Puse una de mis falsas sonrisas, me despedí y entré en mi casa. Últimamente mis palabras reflejaban casi lo contrario de lo que sentía. No sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas pero mucho dudaba que fuese a estar tan bien como acababa de prometer.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que trabajaba en el bar mi horario de sueño cambió por completo. Llevaba toda la vida siguiendo una rutina más o menos regular interrumpida solo por las fiestas ocasionales, pero ahora al trabajar hasta tan tarde me había acostumbrado a no levantarme antes de las once. Así que, cuando sonó mi teléfono a las ocho y media de la mañana, lo miré con odio. Lo cogí dejando escapar un quejido molesto y sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada contesté.

– Mossshi mosssshhh – arrastré las palabras, hasta hablar me costaba del sueño que tenía.

– Buenos días, Tachibana san – Me senté en la cama al escuchar la voz de mi jefa. Mi jefa de verdad – Intenté contactar contigo ayer pero no hubo manera. Espero que pueda presentarse en una hora en la sala de juntas – No había siquiera contestado y ya me había levantado de la cama – No vengas con la ropa de siempre, ve con la ropa que llevaría la chica del bar e intenta tapar tu pelo y tus ojos de alguna manera. No quieres que te vean entrando en el edificio – Cogí lo más simple que encontré en mi armario – ¿Tachibana san?

– Sí, sí, me estoy vistiendo. En una hora estaré allí.

– Muchas gracias.

Le colgué con prisas, no vivía precisamente al lado del trabajo y el trayecto de metro no me lo quitaba nadie. Cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta simple blanca, peinando mis greñas y lavándome la cara a toda velocidad. Me lavé los dientes, metí todos los archivos del caso en el bolso, las llaves, dinero, y salí pitando de casa hacia la parada de metro más próxima con las gafas de sol puestas. Me caía de sueño, el aire producía un dolor punzante en la garganta a cada bocanada. Aun estando de pie, el vaivén del transporte me estaba adormeciendo más de lo aconsejado. Esperaba no bostezar delante de mis jefes. Entré más volando que corriendo en el edificio, dándome cuenta justo al llegar a la puerta del despacho de que iba con cinco minutos de antelación. Suspiré, me obligué a desacelerarme, guardé las gafas de sol en mi caótico bolso preguntándome que desde cuando era yo tan desordenada y entré.

– Vaya… – La expresión de sorpresa de mi jefe era compartida por todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa.

– Menudo cambio – El jefe de operaciones intentaba esconder una sonrisa al tiempo que me sentaba donde Sayuri me indicaba amablemente con un gesto de su mano.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando con paciencia a que se decidieran a empezar con la reunión. Intenté prepararme mentalmente, lo más seguro es que pidieran resultados y no los tenía, por lo que bajo ningún contexto debía mostrarme a la defensiva. No era mi culpa, no se había presentado la ocasión, _tenían que entenderlo_. El carraspeo de mi jefe me sacó de esa maraña de pensamientos acelerados que me hicieron apretar los puños bajo la mesa.

– Hemos querido que se una a nuestra reunión porque nos inquieta el hecho de no ver resultados – Ahí estaban mis temores, reales. Asentí mirando las líneas del dibujo de la mesa.

– Más que verlos, oírlos – Murmuró Inejiro fríamente sin siquiera mirarme. Con la cara girada hacia su compañero añadió – Ya dije yo que no iba a ser capaz, es una pérdida de tiempo.

– No subestimes a Tachibana san – Sayuri intercedió por mí – No debe ser nada fácil estar en su lugar.

– No, no debe serlo – admitió Shinsui Hideaki, ese señor mayor y respetable que tantos años llevaba en el cuerpo de policía – Y sentimos que tengas que soportar ciertas actitudes que sin duda te has encontrado. Después de tanto tiempo lidiando con criminales como esos, sé lo impertinentes que pueden llegar a ser.

– Muchas gracias por su amabilidad – susurré inclinándome levemente. No pude evitar sentir afecto hacia él.

– ¿Qué nos puedes contar hasta el momento? – miré a Sayuri y suspiré.

– No mucho, la verdad. Acercarme a Masutaro san está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba en un principio – ignoré el suspiro exasperado de Inejiro – Pero le hice compañía la pasada noche y diría que está interesado en mí – Casi todos me sonrieron, asintiendo – Estoy segura que en la próxima reunión podré daros algunos resultados al fin.

– Bueno, no voy a decirle lo que tiene que hacer, está claro que lo sabe muy bien – dijo mi jefe – Solo guárdese bien las espaldas.

La sonrisa de Taku fue el pensamiento que trajo ese consejo, recordando las palabras de Kieko con amargura porque llevaba razón. No podía dejarme llevar por los sentimientos, la pasión o lo que fuese que me provocaba aquel hombre. Estaba trabajando, no eran personas normales, eran peligrosos. Pero por más que me lo repetía no conseguía verle como una amenaza real.  _Ya no._ Sin embargo, a Masutaro sí, ese hombre era harina de otro costal… Me tuvieron allí hora y media más, comentando los avances que ellos sí habían llevado a cabo con sus investigaciones y dándome consejos. Me despidieron hasta la próxima reunión deseándome suerte y pidiéndome que tuviese cuidado. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa para relajarme antes del trabajo que salí sin pensar que debía ocultarme. Escuché a alguien hacer un ruidito de sorpresa al pie de la escalera de entrada. Al levantar la vista me encontré con esa sonrisa que pensé unas horas antes. Esa sonrisa que debería hacerme dar la vuelta y buscar ayuda pero que en su lugar, me atraía como la luz a una polilla. Una luz tan atractiva que sentía la urgencia de tocar, de probar, de quemarme en ella.

– ¿Te han arrestado, Rei chan? – tenía un cigarro sin encender entre los dientes, las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de chaqueta y el pelo recogido en una coleta, como siempre – ¿Has sido mala, pequeña?

– ¿Eeeeh? ¡Claro que no Takuya san! He perdido la cartera y venía a denunciarlo – Me puse bien el bolso sobre el hombro, notando el peso de los archivos en los que aparecía su cara y la de sus compañeros – ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿También te han robado?

– Algo así. Vengo a pagar una multa de tráfico, siempre voy más rápido de lo aconsejado – Me guiñó el ojo y no tuve que fingir la sonrisa tonta, aunque sí el empujoncito juguetón.

– Qué tonto eres. Bueno, te dejo fumar tranquilo que quiero descansar antes del trabajo – Me incliné sin dejar de sonreírle a esa boca tan sexy y _gruesa_ de la que se sacó el cigarro.

– No nos vemos nunca fuera y creo que deberíamos – Me pasó la mano por la cintura, acercándome a él. Dos señoras que pasaron por nuestro lado se nos quedaron mirando cuando se inclinó sobre mí susurrándome al oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento caliente – Esos pantalones vaqueros me están poniendo nervioso – Me moría de la vergüenza por estar haciendo eso en la calle, por estar sintiendo lo que sentía en público. Le puse las manos en los hombros, riéndome nerviosa de verdad. Dándome cuenta de que me estaba conteniendo para no hacer lo que de verdad quería.

– Takuya san, por favor, nos están mirando – Se guardó el cigarro en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, pasándome los dedos por la nuca después.

– Pues que miren – Le vi acercar su boca y sencillamente no hice nada por evitarlo.

Sus labios capturaron los míos sin prisas, haciéndolos suyos. Sus brazos me apretaban a su cuerpo, su lengua saboreó la mía, tan despacio y profundamente que me arrancó un suspiro. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo preparándose, humedeciéndose, con los vellos de los brazos celebrando su contacto y ese calor ya conocido ascendiendo desde mi entrepierna. Me tiraba del pelo, le tiraba de las solapas de la chaqueta. Se aferró a mi trasero con ambas manos justo cuando escuché voces a mi espalda y le arañaba la nuca suavemente. Abrí los ojos y le vi mirando sobre mi hombro, dejando de besarme, enderezándose con el desafío pintado en la cara.

– ¿Está bien señorita? – Me volví atontada hacia la voz de Shinsui, mi jefe.

– Sí, sí. Todo bien. Todo…sí – Miré a Taku, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese anciano – Me voy, nos vemos por el bar.

Al darme la vuelta le escuché chasquear la lengua. _Madre mía, ¿quién soy?_ No me reconocía, la antigua Rei nunca,  _jamás_ habría hecho eso en la calle. Y quizás tampoco en privado y menos con alguien así. Estaba escandalizada con mi propio comportamiento, quería reírme, correr y gritar al mismo tiempo pero me limité a intentar caminar con normalidad. Sabía lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer, pero es que no me daba la gana de cumplirlo. Era consciente de que me jugaba mi carrera dejando que ese hombre me obsesionase hasta el punto de plantearme verle a solas, pero seguía sin ser impedimento. Y por supuesto no pasaba por alto que él mismo quisiera hacerme daño de descubrir cuál era mi oficio. Pero era sentir su piel en la mía, la calidez de sus labios, la pasión de su mirada o lo dulce de su voz cuando me cantaba y olvidárseme el mundo.

Estaba cambiando y no sabía si me gustaba en lo que me convertía.

A partir de ese día iba al bar con otra mentalidad, sentándome de cara a la puerta para verle llegar la primera. Se me olvidó Masutaro, se me olvidó que era una policía infiltrada. Solo quería tenerle cerca. Desde que lo probé, me obsesionaba su contacto. Sin embargo, debía estar muy ocupado porque no hizo acto de presencia en una semana, por lo que dejé de esperarle y me limité a conversar con esos borrachos de manos largas que no soltaban prenda.

– Dame otro bol de frutos secos anda – Le dije a Yoshi apáticamente dos lunes después – Son solo tres pero comen por veinte.

– Te diría que se están ahorrando el dinero de la cena a costa mía – dijo riéndose y dándome el paquete directamente – Que se vayan sirviendo.

– Y dame los micrófonos, a ver si los animo.

– Acaba de llegar tu novio – Kieko señaló la puerta con la cabeza un poco disgustada. No quise parecer desesperada al volverme, pero las piernas me hormigueaban por las ansias de correr hacia él. Venía hablando por teléfono, asintiendo y mirándome con seriedad. Les dejé los frutos secos a los demás y antes de preguntarle qué iba a querer, sentí un beso en la mejilla.

– Tadaima cariño, ya estoy en casa – susurró en mi oído desde atrás, azotándome el culo.

– ¡¡Taku san!! – sentía mis mejillas arder, estaba colorada porque un yakuza me había dado un azote en público, excitándome. Si llamase a mi madre por teléfono y se lo dijese, la mataba del disgusto. Le observaba reírse a carcajadas mientras echaba a los otros tres a otra mesa – Voy a tener que cortarte las manos, te gusta mucho tocar.

– Y a ti que te toque, no me engañas. Ponme lo de siempre y ve a retocarte la barra de labios, el jefe está de camino – asentí, nerviosa por verle y por saber que mi objetivo principal se acercaba. Probablemente esa noche no durmiese en casa.

– Toma – dije ofreciéndole la bebida un minuto después – Si quieres comer algo más vale que se lo digas a ese grupo de ahí, se han llevado la bolsa.

– Ya sabes lo que me comería – Me llevé la mano a la boca, riéndome escandalizada de que hablase de esas cosas en voz alta y sin siquiera avergonzase un poco – Ven aquí y canta conmigo antes de que llegue el viejo.

Me senté a su lado y como ya venía siendo costumbre puso esa canción que me gustaba tanto. No tenía una letra alegre, no era una canción de amor. Era la historia de un guerrero insensibilizado por el mundo, triste, solo y perdido, que recordaba su antiguo hogar, lo único que hacía que sus sentimientos saliesen a la superficie. No sabía si él se sentía identificado, en fin, muchos yakuzas creen llevar a un héroe en su interior que vela por la seguridad de su país pero no era un papel que fuese mucho con Taku. Al situarme tan cerca de él, pude pararme a admirar los lunares en su rostro, lo suaves que parecían y  _sabía_ que eran sus labios. Me llegó su fuerte olor sin llegar a ser molesto o desagradable. Debía estar sudando debajo de ese traje de chaqueta. Me pregunté por primera vez cómo serían sus tatuajes. Sentí por primera vez la necesidad de darle placer, de verle disfrutar. Cuando me pasó la mano dulcemente por la cintura dejé caer la mía en su pierna, acariciando con mis uñas la parte interior de su muslo. Nos centramos cada uno en los labios del otro, sabiendo que pensábamos lo mismo y sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo. Tanta tensión sexual no podía darse sin resolución, era físicamente imposible. Dejé el micrófono a media canción y me puse en pie, caminando hacia el baño con un suave contoneo de caderas. Miré sobre mi hombro con ojos lascivos, dejando ver mi lengua al lamerme los labios. Cesó el sonido de su dulce voz al llegar a los servicios, dando paso a la voz de algún otro hombre que no lo hacía mal, pero que claramente no era él. Apenas había cruzado la puerta y le sentí a mi espalda.

– Me vas a buscar un problema con el jefe – susurró en mi oído, pasando las manos por mis muslos de abajo a arriba.

– Me lo voy a buscar a mí misma – susurré al aire, agarrándole del pelo al contacto de su lengua contra mi cuello. Me di la vuelta y le empujé contra la puerta, arañándole la nuca, gimiendo ante la fiereza de sus profundos besos – Me vas a partir el uniforme – Le mordí el labio entre risas porque sus manos apretaban tan fuerte mi trasero que escuché el crujido de la tela. Bajé la mano por su pecho y pasé las yemas de los dedos sobre su palpitante entrepierna.

– Me voy a correr en los pantalones, zorra – Me abrió los botones de la camiseta, metiéndose uno de mis pechos en la boca tras apartar el sujetador. Acariciaba esa erección tan dura como lo estaban mis pezones entre sus dientes, bajo su lengua, atrapados por sus labios enviando cosquilleos directamente a mi entrepierna.

Le tiré del pelo para que me mirase a los ojos mientras quitaba el botón y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. No aparté la atención de su rostro al tocar la ardiente y fina piel que cubría su miembro. Lo rodeé con mis dedos, suavemente, deslizándolos junto con su piel, provocando ese roce que le hizo separar los labios y entrecerrar los ojos. Deseaba escucharle gemir. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo y sin soltarme el trasero ni pedirme que parase, contestó.

– Sí, jefe – era Matsutaro. Me puse de rodillas frente a Taku, apartando la piel que cubría el glande y lamiendo sutilmente justo bajo esa zona. Se inclinó hacia adelante lamiéndose los labios – Sí, enseguida – apretó los dientes, apartándose el teléfono de la boca para expulsar el aire en un jadeo – Sí, está en el bar – hablaba con prisas, apretando los labios cada vez que guardaba silencio.

– ¿Paro? – susurré mordiéndole de manera juguetona sin dejar de masturbar su ferrea erección con mis manos – Quiero que te corras.

– Por supuesto que está libre esta noche – Me agarró del pelo, metiéndomela en la boca. Lamía, acariciaba, succionaba – y si no, encontrará un momento – apartó el teléfono cuando un quejido ronco salía de su garganta y su esperma despedido contra la mía.

Tosí al no esperármelo, sin dejar de masturbarle, oyéndole contestar a su jefe a duras penas mientras ponía la excusa de encontrarse un poco indispuesto. Puso el suelo perdido al yo apartarme para no mancharme la ropa, me observaba jadeante, sonriente, acariciándome la mejilla. Me puse en pie, mirándome en el espejo y retocándome para no ir con manchas de semen a servirle a su jefe. Se la metió en los pantalones sin dejar de hablar, dedicándome una sonrisa arrebatadora antes de dejarme salir primera del baño. Los dos yakuza que cantaban en el karaoke me pidieron bebidas nada más verme. Al pedirlas en la barra, la mirada de Kieko no era otra que de profunda decepción. Tuve que evitarla pero no porque me sintiese culpable, era más por no ser juzgada por algo que yo era la primera en saber que no estaba bien. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y lo hice, sin pensarlo una segunda vez. Me senté con esos tipos a cantar y a hacerles felices, sonriéndole a Taku al verle salir del bar con un cigarro entre los labios. Se paró junto a mí, se lo sacó de la boca y me lo dio.

– No fumo, Taku san.

– De todas maneras, guárdalo – Lo miré. Tenía escrito un número de teléfono, supuse que el suyo – Luego me lo das.

No fue hasta casi media hora después que Matsutaro apareció. Me dispuse a darle la bienvenida con excitación y extrema alegría, como si fuese lo mejor que me había pasado en todo el día. Laboralmente, lo era. Estuve entreteniéndole el resto de la noche, cantando para él, dando respuestas ágiles y mordaces a sus coqueteos, haciéndole reír. Poco antes de la hora de cerrar, ese hombre de ojos amablemente fríos se levantó y se dirigió a la barra.

– Me marcho – Le comentó a Yoshi – ¿Le importa que le deje sin una camarera?

– ¡En absoluto! Cuídemela bien, trabaja estupendamente.

– Si voy con él voy a estar bien – comenté, radiante de “alegría” – Voy a cambiarme y enseguida estoy con ustedes.

Me metí en la habitación de empleados, cambiando el uniforme de trabajo por mi ropa normal y guardando el número de Taku en mi teléfono. Tiré el cigarrillo a la basura, suspiré intentando prepararme mentalmente para pasar una noche con un hombre al que no deseaba y me choqué con Kieko de frente.

– Ten mucho cuidado, estaremos atentos – Al ver la preocupación en su mirada me puse nerviosa.

– No va a pasar nada que no esté previsto, lo tengo todo controlado.

– Ánimo, espero que sea de gatillo fácil – asentí intentando que mi sonrisa no resultara muy histérica. Taku me esperaba junto a la barra, todo formal y sin mirarme dos veces seguidas. Cómo deseaba a ese hombre…

– Te espera en el coche – Me indicó el camino hacia el exterior y me agarró del codo al escucharme suspirar – No te preocupes, va a ser más fácil de lo que piensas – Le miré alterada.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

No me prestaba atención, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y esperó a que subiese. La mezcla de los olores del ambientador y la tapicería era un tanto insoportable. Matsutaro me sonrió con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas cruzadas. No conocía al conductor, pero Taku iba de copiloto. Verle ahí me causaba cierta tranquilidad; más valía malo conocido.

– ¿Has cenado? – preguntó mi acompañante.

– Sí, algo he comido en el bar – Se me fueron los ojos hacia el perfil de Taku. Le vi sonreír levemente.

– Si tienes hambre no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa, lo que más te guste. Cuando lleguemos tendrás preparado el jacuzzi, quiero que te sientas lo más relajada posible.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Nunca he entrado en uno.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Me quería limpia y yo que lo entendía. Le miré a los ojos e intenté imaginarme una escena erótica a su lado, pero no daba resultado; no me excitaba lo más mínimo. Diferente era con el que se sentaba de copiloto, solo de pensar en su voz me entraban ganas de reírme como si tuviese catorce años. Conversamos sobre trivialidades hasta llegar a su enorme casa. Todo eran lujos, seguridad y cosas bonitas e inútiles. La decoración era sofisticada y recargada y la limpieza extrema. Pensé que de ver el estado de mi vivienda me echaba de la suya por pobretona. Intenté memorizar las salidas, en caso de emergencia me haría falta saber hacia dónde correr. La ansiedad amenazó con dominar mis nervios, pero me obligué a mí misma a tranquilizarme acercándome un poco al silencioso Taku. Matsutaro me llevó hasta una habitación en la que destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas color salmón. Justo frente a ella, un gran cuarto de baño separado por una puerta translúcida. Antes de meterme ahí sola, miré hacia la puerta del dormitorio y vi a Taku allí de pie montando guardia. Siempre que rondara por ahí cerca, me sentía más tranquila.

Probablemente lo peor fue dejarme a sola en ese jacuzzi con mis pensamientos. Me dio tiempo a imaginar mil y una situaciones que fuesen mal: desde no excitarle y echarme de allí a patadas, hasta que me violase de manera brutal con más hombres. Cualquier escenario era posible y no sabía qué esperar, por ello, mis músculos estaban tensos y mis sentidos completamente alerta. Al salir del agua un poco después, encontré un albornoz blanco y unas bragas de algodón forradas de seda color burdeos. Me lo puse suponiendo que era para mí y sin más ropa que esa pequeña prenda y la bata salí a la cálida habitación debido a la calefacción. Al ver a Matsutaro sentado en un butacón junto a la cama con una copa de alcohol en la mano, le sonreí tímidamente, escondiéndome un mechón de pelo mojado tras las orejas. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero me acerqué a él.

– Túmbate en la cama – ordenó sin moverse de donde estaba. Le hice caso y me tumbé de lado mirándole, dejando una pierna al aire para parecer más sexy – ¿Estás cómoda?

– Claro que sí, ¿por qué no vienes?

– Quítate la bata – accedí a sus peticiones siempre con una sonrisa, muriéndome de vergüenza y un poco asustada ante su expresión adusta – Tienes un cuerpo precioso.

– Gracias – estaba sonrojándome de verdad. No podría decir que estaba pasándolo muy mal pero no era de mis mejores momentos tampoco.  _No es feo, es solo sexo, nada más que eso, nada que no hayas hecho antes._

– Estoy seguro de que hueles de maravilla. Verás – Se echó hacia adelante en el sillón, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas – No disfruto del sexo como se espera. No es de mi especial interés el sexo en compañía, o al menos con contacto. Pero hay cierto ritual que para mí es necesario a la hora de estimularme. El principio, es ver a una mujer tan bella como tú disfrutar. El segundo es oler el resultado.

– Sí que eres un hombre interesante – Me mordí el labio por no reírme de puro alivio. Al menos eso significaba que no iba a tocarme.

– Mastúrbate para mí pero no te quites las braguitas. Deja que te vea.

Me tumbé en la cama e intenté darme placer mirándole. Era igual que mirar a una pared, no estaba excitada en absoluto, me encontraba demasiado tensa. Probé a cerrar los ojos e imaginar que en lugar de tocarme a mí misma, Taku era el responsable de mis caricias. Y aunque logré comenzar a sentir algo, no era suficiente. Escuchaba a Matsutaro respirar a mi lado, el hielo de su copa crujir y me era imposible alcanzar un estado mental adecuado.

– Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda – abrí los ojos al escucharle hablar, tragando saliva cuando se levantó del sillón.

– Sí, lo siento pero no... – Dejé de hablar, confundida porque no caminó hacia mí sino hacia la puerta de la habitación, entrando casi de inmediato tras llamar a alguien.

– Kozu san va a ayudarnos, espero que no te moleste – Taku se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola a los pies de la cama, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo sin pudor – Es un hombre de extrema confianza y ya le conoces. Espero que estés cómoda.

– Está bien – murmuré, poniéndome muy nerviosa al ver ese primer vistazo de sus tatuajes cuando se remangó las mangas de la camisa. Esto cambiaba muchísimo la situación.

– Ponla a cuatro patas, quiero verlo todo bien – susurró su jefe.

Sin mirarle, me di la vuelta, sintiendo sus manos alzarme las caderas. Solo con ese contacto me sentí agitada. Que Matsutaro mirase me tenía tensa, pero mi cuerpo se excitaba sin mi consentimiento al acercarme a Taku. Agarré una almohada y me apoyé en ella, esperando muerta de nervios. Pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre las bragas, entre la hendidura de mis apenas húmedos labios mayores, desde la vagina al clítoris. Se me escapó un gemido débil, agarrando con fuerza el forro de las sábanas. Repetía el movimiento despacio con el suave sonido de mis jadeos como banda sonora. Cada vez que rozaba mi clítoris, gemía. La cuarta vez que recorrió ese mismo camino con sus dedos, presionó ligeramente al llegar a ese punto tan placentero.

– Dale ahí, le gusta.

Le sentí moverse por la cama y noté la calidez de su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, apoyada justo encima del borde de las bragas. Giré mi cara en la almohada hacia él y al abrir los ojos vi claramente su miembro erecto tensando la tela de sus pantalones. Le desee más que nunca. Un gemido largo y tembloroso se deslizó entre mis labios al tiempo que lo hacían sus dedos sobre mi zona más sensible. Lo notaba endurecido, sobreexcitado y tremendamente ávido por sentir más de ese roce tan glorioso. Cuando comencé a temblar, entendí el porqué de su mano en mi espalda; me intentaba mantener quieta. Sentía mi sexo ardiente, palpitante, empapado. Si quería que mojase las bragas, ahí lo tenía. Sus caricias eran constantes, así como la intensidad del placer que aumentaba cada vez más. El orgasmo me obligó a cerrar las piernas, atrapando su brazo en medio, mojándole la mano entera al rozarme contra ella. Además de mis escandalosos gemidos, le escuché jadear y susurrar algo que no llegué a entender. Fue un orgasmo largo, me subió cadera arriba y bajó hasta mis tobillos, poniéndome el vello de punta y la piel de gallina. Mordí la almohada, me deshice, quería más. Llamaron a la puerta.

– ¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones queréis!? – espetó Matsutaro enfurecido. Se me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

– Jefe, tiene a Kubo sama al teléfono – Taku dejó de tocarme, me soltó, esperando órdenes. Me puse bocarriba en la cama, jadeando y apartándome el pelo de la cara.

– Ya sabes lo que tienes y lo que no tienes que hacer – indicó Matsutaro a Taku, que asintió mirando hacia atrás – Intentaré no tardar – La puerta se cerró y él me miró a los ojos. Y también a mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo, con detenimiento.

– ¿Qué más vas a hacer conmigo? – pregunté jadeante – ¿Qué significan esas instrucciones?

– Va a estar entretenido unos minutos – susurró mirándome los pechos – Es al jefazo al que tiene al teléfono – apreté los labios, sabiendo que tendría que estar intentando por todos los medios escuchar lo que hablaba pero deseando que Taku siguiese con lo que fuese que tenía que hacer.

– No creo que pueda mojar más las bragas – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, se lamió los labios y sonrió muy levemente.

– Pues eso es precisamente lo que quiere el jefe.

Me agarró por los tobillos con una sola mano; o eran muy pequeños o sus manos excesivamente grandes. Subió mis piernas, juntas, apoyando mis rodillas en mi pecho. Se situó frente a mí, mirando entre mis piernas. Sentí como despegaba las bragas adheridas a mi piel con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre. Un quejido salió entre mis dientes apretados al sentir las yemas de sus dedos hundirse entre mi carne, solo una vez. No veía lo que hacía pero de igual manera esa caricia me hizo cerrar los ojos.

– Y esto es precisamente lo que no quiere – Lo que sentí rozarse ente mis labios menores no era un dedo. Era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado caliente. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, intentando ver lo que me hacía aunque no me hiciese falta para averiguarlo.

– Taku, no, para, si te ve hac—

– ¿No quieres que siga? – Murmuró con su mirada fija entre mis piernas, donde su erección se empapaba con mis fluidos – Si no quieres, me la meto en los pantalones. Aunque prefiero metértela a ti.  _Hundirla_ en ti. Joder...

– Pero, Taku kun – sentí su glande entrar despacio, le vi abrir los labios, dejando salir el aire temblorosamente. Me tapé la boca con la mano, escondiendo mis ganas de gritar su nombre, quedándose en quejido.

– Eres muy estrecha – escuché que suspiraba conforme se deslizaba en mi interior. Su grueso miembro se rozaba con mi piel al entrar y salir, volviéndome loca de placer – Joder Rei chan, voy a correrme ya, ¿te duele?

– No – apreté la almohada con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caderas contra las mías, su miembro muy profundo en mi interior, rozando todos mis puntos erógenos y el clítoris con su pelvis. Retuvo un gemido a duras penas tanto en esa como en las demás embestidas.

El sonido húmedo y constante de su cuerpo chocando con el mío inundaba mis oídos. Me agarré a los músculos de sus brazos en tensión, quería tocarle. Me apretó el muslo con su mano y me clavó los dedos en los tobillos, casi tumbado sobre mi cuerpo. Susurraba “kimochi” sin parar, lamiéndome las corvas, mordiéndome los gemelos. Escuchamos la voz de Matsutaro en la puerta, chasqueó la lengua y me la sacó bruscamente, guardándosela en los pantalones y metiéndome tres dedos en su lugar.

– Gime – ordenó, recuperando el aliento – que te escuche pasarlo bien – No tuvo que pedirlo, los gemidos se me escapaban aunque no quisiese.

Miré entre sus piernas, observando que la erección se le marcaba más que antes y que se había manchado los pantalones con mis fluidos. Antes de que Masutaro entrase, me senté en la cama, tirándole del pelo y besándole sin cerrar los ojos. Al escuchar el pomo me dejé caer, gimiendo más fuerte de lo normal cuando me sacó los dedos y capturó mi clítoris con el índice y el pulgar.

– Lárgate – Masutaro golpeó el hombro de Taku, que dejó de tocarme al instante y se puso en pie, escondiendo su agitación – Llama a Katsuraji san, que vaya con vosotros a casa. No me fio de tus impulsos después de haber estado tocándola. Y vuelve que tengo que hablar contigo sobre mercancía que van a traer al puerto mañana – asintió y se alejó con rapidez. Me miró visiblemente molesto – Dame las bragas. Siento que nos hayan interrumpido.

– No pasa nada, he disfrutado mucho, Kimura san – estaba cubierta en sudor. Me quité las bragas y se las di. Al instante se las llevó a la nariz, aspirando profundamente. Sonrió.

– Hueles especialmente bien, Taku ha hecho un buen trabajo. Casi nunca acaban tan mojadas.

– Tiene buenas manos ese chico – dije riéndome. Me miró suspicaz.

– Ve a cambiarte, ahora mismo te llevan a casa.

Me crucé con el desconocido que me iba a acompañar a casa y con Taku al ir al baño completamente desnuda. Ambos miraron mi piel, pero el deseo que vi en los ojos de mi yakuza no lo encontré en el otro. Me limpié un poco antes de vestirme, intentando escuchar lo que hablaban, pero solo me llegaban trozos de la conversación.

– Es mucho material, manda a seis personas de confianza y que lo recojan con rapidez. Hay que dejarlo en el almacén de siempre.

– ¿No cree que es demasiado temprano, aniki?

– Sí, pero han tenido problemas y no pueden dejarlo más tarde. No es noche cerrada, que tengan más cuidado que de costumbre – apunté mentalmente todo lo que estaba escuchando, a la mañana siguiente tendría que llamar a la oficina para que vigilasen la zona del puerto. _Al fin resultados._ Esperé un poco y salí del baño con mi ropa, sonriéndoles.

– Lista – Tanto Taku como el hombretón calvo y serio que tenía al lado me indicaron la salida – Hasta pronto, Kimura san.

– Llámame Masutaro, por favor. Muchas gracias Rei, has estado maravillosa – Me incliné y salí al fin de allí flanqueada por esos dos hombres de aspecto amenazador. Desde luego nadie se iba a atrever a soplarme con semejante compañía. El desconocido se sentó al volante, Taku se sentó atrás, a mi lado.

– Qué sueño – dije tras bostezar una vez nos pusimos en marcha. Me acordé de que tenía su número de teléfono y le mandé un mensaje para que tuviese el mío “ _por muy cansada que esté, sigo queriendo ir por donde nos quedamos_ ”

– Tienes que estar cansada – dijo el conductor entre risitas – Se escuchaban los gemidos a dos habitaciones de distancia – Miré a Taku, que me sonreía pagado de sí mismo con el teléfono en la mano, oculto de la vista de ese otro hombre tras el asiento del conductor. Me dio la risa floja.

– Sí que lo estoy, necesito dormir más de ocho horas para reponerme.

– Nunca había escuchado a ninguna mujer ser tan escandalosa con el jefe como tú, ¿verdad Kozu kun?

– Suelen pasar por su habitación sin abrir apenas la boca, sí que es verdad – Se tocó la entrepierna mirándome el escote, las piernas, los labios – El jefe debe estar contento contigo – Miré fuera de la ventana y me di cuenta que casi estábamos en mi casa.

– Puedes dejarme en este semáforo, vivo cruzando la carretera.

– No voy a dejarte tan lejos. Kozu, acompáñala hasta la puerta y asegúrate que entra.

– Sí, muévete – Me dijo al abrir la puerta.

Me acompañó hasta mi edificio en silencio, con prisas, gritándole improperios a un coche que casi nos atropella por cruzar sin mirar. Subimos las escaleras de metal, metiéndonos hacia la parte interior de las viviendas y caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa. Abrí y me quedé mirándole.

– Qué ganas tengo de entrar ahí contigo – Me susurró, devorándome con la mirada.

– Taku – Le puse una mano en el pecho, con la otra le acaricié desde los testículos hacia arriba y susurré en sus labios – Daría lo que fuera porque me follases toda la noche.

– La paja que me voy a hacer en cuanto llegue a mi casa pensando en ti… – Me puso las manos en la espalda y en la mejilla – en cómo me traga tu coño – Tiré de su chaqueta, metiéndolo en mi casa, sentándole en el escalón de la entrada destinado a cambiarme de zapatos.

Le abrí la bragueta sonriendo ante su gesto sorprendido, eché mis bragas hacia un lado y me senté sobre él con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. Me pasaba ambos brazos por la espalda, hundiendo la cara en mi cuello. Jamás en mi vida sentí esa _necesidad_  por follarme a alguien como en ese momento. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el contacto con el suyo y me deshice en gemidos suaves tan pronto le sentí oprimirme desde dentro. Tenía razón, mi cuerpo le tragaba con ansias, el roce era demasiado para cualquiera de los dos. Me susurraba que se corría pero mis caderas no le daban tregua, quería sentir cómo lo hacía y quería sentirlo dentro. Era una locura, me la estaba jugando, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era que sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y el orgasmo que me agitaba de pies a cabeza. Se corrió intensamente, gimiendo de manera escandalosa contra mi piel, clavándome las uñas en la nuca y la cintura.

– Eres peor que una droga – Sus dedos estaban enredados en mi pelo, su nariz acariciaba la mía – No puedo evitar dejarme llevar por mis impulsos cuando te toco. Nunca había desobedecido de una manera tan directa.

– Vete ya – Le besé con cariño al sentirme llena de él – No te busques un problema.

– Me parece que ya lo tengo, pero no quiero resolverlo – Me acarició el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás para ver bien mi cara – Espero verte pronto.

– Sabes dónde encontrarme – pasó un minuto entero simplemente mirándome y acariciándome hasta que decidió levantarse. Me quedé sentada en el escalón, pensando que tenía que limpiarlo todo incluida a mí misma. Se despidió de mí con un gesto de la cabeza, yo lo hice con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente, seguía sonriendo. Me di una buena ducha donde descubrí una marca que había dejado su boca tras mi rodilla izquierda. Mi piel seguía sensible al recordar cómo fue estimulada el día anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en sus besos, sus gemidos, lo ardiente de su polla en mi interior. Quería verle otra vez, estaba obsesionada con su cuerpo, con el placer que ahora sabía me podía y quería dar. Yo no sabía que el sexo se disfrutaba tanto hasta ahora. Pero en su lugar cogí el teléfono y llamé a la oficina diciendo que tenía información importante. Sayuri se presentó en mi domicilio poco después, dándome tiempo solo a limpiar la entrada de cualquier rastro masculino. Le ofrecí té nada más recibirla y nos sentamos en el salón de mi casa para comunicarle lo que oí tras la puerta del baño la noche anterior.

– Espero que no haya sido muy difícil.

– No, no lo fue. No le gusta tocar a las mujeres, tuve suerte – La mirada de esa mujer ocultaba curiosidad – Si quieres preguntar, hazlo.

– Es solo… Te veo demasiado entera y Shinsui san dijo que te vio besarte con uno de esos hombres a la salida de la comisaría – El corazón me dio un salto tal que durante unos segundos perdí la concentración.

– Ah, es un hombre del bar que tiene fijación conmigo. No era la primera vez que pasaba – No estaba mintiendo. De momento.

– Me dijo que tú también le besabas a él.

– Bueno, sí – alzó levemente las cejas, no se esperaba esa contestación en absoluto – No puedo rechazarles tal cual, tengo que darles pie para que se confíen y pueda daros información como la que tenía hoy.

– Ah, ya veo. Muchísimas gracias, van a alegrarse mucho en la oficina. Pondremos a un grupo de hombres vestidos de paisanos de guardia. Un excelente trabajo, Tachibana san.

– Muchas gracias – Nos inclinamos ambas.

– Me sorprende tu fuerza. Yo no podría hacer lo que está haciendo – Se miró las manos en silencio y suspiró – En fin. Ve al bar como si fuese un día cualquiera, espero que pronto no tengas que ir más.

Asentí sonriente y la despedí. Últimamente lo único que hacía en mi vida era fingir y aceptar órdenes una detrás de otra. Los únicos momentos en los que podía ser yo misma era en mi casa a solas y cuando estaba con Taku. Y aun así, con Taku también tenía secretos. Ya no sabía qué había de real y de mentira en mi día a día, lo único que sabía es que me moría de ganas de verle. Sin embargo esa noche no se presentó por el bar más que unos segundos. Le vi en la puerta, haciéndome gestitos para que me acercase. Con una sonrisa radiante y real me acerqué a su lado. No tenía el pelo recogido, se lo había peinado hacia atrás.

– Qué aspecto de malote tienes con esas pintas, Taku san – Se rio brevemente entre dientes.

– Vengo buscando suerte – tiró de mi barbilla con suavidad y me besó de igual manera mis labios. La calidez en su mirada me pilló desprevenida, no solía mirarme sin un velo de lujuria al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Esto era peligroso – ¿Me la deseas?

– Claro que sí – respondí idiotizada – ¿Vas a jugar a pachinko? – Se rió.

– No, voy a recoger unas cosas y puede llegar a ser peligroso. Son chinos, nunca sabes qué esperarte de los chinos – Un pellizco se me cogió en el estómago. Si él iba a por las mercancías del muelle iban a arrestarle. O peor, se veía entre fuego cruzado y… Se daba la vuelta para alejarse y la angustia se adueñaba de mi estómago, retorciéndolo, dificultándome algo tan sencillo como era tragar saliva.

– ¡No vayas! – Se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido pero sin perder la sonrisa.

– No me va a pasar nada, tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por alguien como yo.

– Ten mucho cuidado – miré al suelo, le miré a los ojos y me di la vuelta para seguir trabajando con un nudo en el estómago.

Si le ocurría algo esa noche iba a ser por mi culpa. Quedaría en mi conciencia para siempre. Quería llamarle y contarle toda la verdad, que les iban a pillar, que yo había avisado a la policía pero, ¿cuál sería su reacción al descubrir mi verdadera identidad? Me vi contra la espada y la pared. Aunque tenía que distraer a esos hombres que no paraban de llamarme a gritos, no me concentraba. A la hora de cerrar de una noche que se me antojó eterna, Kieko me agarró del brazo.

– ¿Qué te hicieron ayer? Estás con la cabeza en otra parte.

– Nada. Ese tío no me tocó, tiene una fijación extraña por los olores y es un mirón – suspiró más aliviada que yo la noche anterior.

– Menos mal, estaba muerta de miedo – No podía contarle todo lo que pasó, tendría que aguantar su mirada acusadora y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

– Me voy a casa, me encuentro un poco mal – Me incliné y caminé hacia la salida.

– ¿Seguro que no te hicieron nada? – asentí, sonriendo sin ganas una vez más.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve?

– No, no, no hace falta – Si me llevaba tendría que ir hablando con ella y no me apetecía en absoluto.

Pedí un taxi, a esas horas de la madrugada no me gustaba coger el transporte público sola. Los nervios me comían por dentro, le mandé un mensaje pidiéndole que me avisase cuando estuviese en su casa sano y salvo y riñéndole por preocuparme de esa manera. Al ver que no me contestaba me inquieté aún más. Con el corazón en un puño entré en mi casa, metiéndome directamente a la cama porque no me iba a entrar nada de comida debido a la angustia. Pero no podía dormir, no paraba de pensar y mirar el teléfono con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad en absoluto normal. Las paredes de la habitación me resultaban opresivas, tanto como el silencio de la noche. Miré por la ventana, a las pocas estrellas que llegaba a ver preguntándome si él también las estaría mirando, o si podría mirarlas.

_Si podría mirar algo._

Me quejé dándome la vuelta y poniéndome la almohada sobre la cabeza. A las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada escuché tres golpetazos en la puerta. Encendí la luz escuchando al perro del vecino ladrar como loco y caminé hacia allí asustada, más cuando al asomarme a la mirilla no vi a nadie. Abrí con cautela sin quitar la cadena del pestillo, y descubrí que alguien estaba sentado contra mi puerta. Alguien que resoplaba, vestido de negro y con el pelo por los hombros oscuro y revuelto.

– ¿Taku? – Un quejido familiar por respuesta. Abrí de par en par y tuve que arrodillarme para evitar que ese hombre cayese de espaldas al suelo – ¡¿Qué te ha pas—

– Shh, cállate la boca, ayúdame a entrar – Se apoyó en mi hombro y cerré la puerta con pestillo de nuevo. Una mancha de sangre se extendía desde uno de sus costados por la camisa blanca – Me he doblado un tobillo, parece que estoy peor de lo que estoy.

– Ven, apóyate en mí – Le llevé hasta mi cama sin dejar de mirar sus gestos de incomodidad y dolor, tumbándole y apartándole los sudorosos mechones de pelo de la cara – ¿Te han disparado? ¿Qué necesitas?

– Solo me ha rozado el costado, pero _hijo de la gran puta_ , duele, ten cuidado – Me pidió al notar que le quitaba los botones de la camisa – Siento venir aquí pero no podía ir a mi casa, no sé qué saben y qué no saben – Me mordí el labio, tragándome la culpabilidad al ver la quemadura y la herida que tenía en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo.

– ¿Qué tobillo es el que te duele? Túmbate – Esa no era la manera que tenía pensada para ver sus tatuajes por primera vez, no era en esas circunstancias. No pude centrarme en ellos.

– El derecho, se me va a hinchar – Le quité los zapatos con mucho cuidado, sabía lo que dolía una torcedura – Panda de cabrones, hijos de la grandísima puta…

– Tendrías que ir al médico – eliminó esa posibilidad negando con la cabeza – Voy a por cosas para curarte, algo tengo en el baño, espera – Le escuché resoplar y chasquear la lengua desde el servicio.

Cuando cogí los materiales y cerré la puerta del botiquín me quedé mirando mi reflejo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo con mi vida, ya no sabía quién era el malo y quién el bueno. No dudé al dejarle entrar en casa, no me paré a pensar qué era eso con lo que traficaba en el puerto. ¿Drogas? ¿Armas? ¿Personas? No quería saberlo. Lo único que quería era que ese hombre en concreto se recuperase, que no le pasase nada. Al resto de su clan, al resto de policías que se enfrentaron a ellos… el resto de personas no me importaban lo más mínimo. 

_Debería parar esto ahora que estoy a tiempo. Debería de echarle y decirle que es muy peligroso. Porque es peligroso, porque ya no es sexo, en el momento que pasa a importarte es más que sexo. Y ni puta idea de cuándo he cambiado de querer solo follar a preocuparme por un tío al que apenas conozco, ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué esta intensidad de sentimientos tan rápido? ¿Desde cuando soy tan patosa y temeraria si mi vida la tenía controlada hace menos de un mes?_

– Rei chan – Su voz lastimera me hizo decantarme definitivamente por una de esas dos posiciones morales en ese momento.

– Voy – Me apresuré a sentarme en el borde de la cama, girándole el torso ligeramente para limpiarle bien la herida – ¿Quién os ha atacado? – Era más fácil preguntarle si le tenía de espaldas.

– Al principio creí que era la policía pero resultó ser otro clan – apretó los ojos y los dientes, intentando no quejarse al darle alrededor de la abrasión con el algodón empapado en alcohol – Después me pareció ver policías, pero no estoy seguro. No entiendo muy bien qué cojones ha pasado pero tengo que llamar al jefe. No sé si la mercancía la han robado o si la han confiscado.

– ¿Vas a buscarte un problema por esto? – negó con la cabeza, apretando los músculos del estómago cuando le limpié la herida directamente

– Me lo buscaría de haber huido con el rabo entre las piernas, como han hecho algunos gilipollas. Si se hubiesen quedado… ¿Te queda mucho? – Le vi apretar las sábanas.

– No, ya te pongo las gasas. Igualmente creo que debería verte un profesional.

– Si conoces a alguien que no me vaya a denunciar a la policía dile que venga – No, no conocía a nadie – ¿Sabes vendarme el tobillo? ¿Crees que tienes fuerza? Podrías llamar a tu jefe, parece buena gente.

– No lo sé, no lo creo – estaba muy nerviosa. Si Yoshi se enteraba de que le tenía en mi casa se lo diría sin duda alguna a mis superiores. No podía saberlo nadie. Miré tras la mesilla de noche, donde tenía los archivos del clan apilados. Tenía que esconderlos pero con Taku allí iba a ser imposible – Deja que lo intente yo.

Vendarle ese tobillo inflamado fue mucho más difícil que limpiarle la herida del costado. No paraba de quejarse, de insultarme y revolverse. Me debatía entre terminar de vendarle y mandarle a tomar por culo, pero al mirarle y encontrarme con que tenía las lágrimas saltadas no pude evitar sentir lástima. Acabé agotada, aunque no más que él.

– ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres agua? – respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados en la cama.

– Te quiero a ti – tiró de mi brazo y me tumbó a su lado derecho – Has sido lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza cuando he pensado en esconderme.

– No es que pueda ofrecerte mucha seguridad – buscó los dedos de mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha, girando la cabeza para mirarme.

– No pensé en ti por eso – Le aparté el pelo de la cara, quería verle bien. Al sentir la caricia en su mejilla, cerró los ojos – Simplemente quería estar contigo – Me incliné sobre él, con cuidado de no aplastarle, besando sus labios despacio.

– No te enamores de mí, ¿eh?– susurré interrumpiendo los besos. Me acarició el pelo de la nuca con su mano izquierda, deslizando sus labios sobre los míos.

– ¿De una camarera? Jamás – sentí que las comisuras de su boca subían al escuchar mi suave risa.

– ¿Y qué digo yo ante eso? – Le miré a los ojos apoyando la mano junto a su cabeza. Sus dedos bajaron hasta mi hombro, acariciándolo por debajo de la manga de la camiseta – ¿Y por qué es buena idea estar con alguien como tú, eh?

– No lo es, Rei chan – rió entrecerrando los ojos en un sonido honesto y fuerte que me gustó demasiado – Es la peor idea del mundo, pero parece que te encanta mi compañía. Desde aquella primera noche en el bar no te has negado a que te toque ni una sola vez – Se pasó la lengua por los labios, acariciando mi brazo sutilmente – Es más, siempre me andas buscando.

– ¡Yo no hago eso! – asintió alzando una ceja. Un mechón de pelo oscuro cayó ante sus ojos y lo aparté por inercia, dejando mis dedos tras su oreja, acariciando los mechones azabache.

– Siempre que estamos en la misma habitación y ocupados con diferentes mierdas, me buscas con la mirada. Y siempre que me encuentras sonríes y miras a otra parte – apreté los labios un poco avergonzada, no era consciente de hacerlo. Con razón Kieko se dio cuenta – Y no lo entiendo – La calidez de su mano en mi mejilla me hizo suspirar, dándome cuenta de que la atracción tan desmedida que sentía hacia él se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

– Yo tampoco, solo… – Me tumbé con cuidado contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus dedos sobre mi pelo – Solo quiero estar contigo. Es en lo único que pienso durante todo el día. Ni siquiera puedo trabajar en condiciones – Desde luego que no. Si mis jefes me viesen podía considerarme despedida. Acabada como policía.

– Esto no va a traer nada bueno para ninguno de los dos – murmuró en un tono completamente diferente. Abrí los ojos y pasé las yemas de los dedos por los tatuajes de su pecho.

– A la larga, no. Ahora mismo no quiero otra cosa.

No hablamos más. No hacía falta. Sabía que estaba despierto y él sabía que yo estaba despierta, sin embargo no dijimos nada más. No se trataba de una situación normal, no iba a salir bien porque él era lo que era y de saber mi verdadera identidad… no podía imaginar cuál sería su reacción. No quería saberla. Me gustaba más la idea de la camarera que se mataba a trabajar por las noches pero que tenía a su chico malo en casa que la de la policía encubierta que se acostaba con altos cargos de la mafia para sacar información. La realidad era horrible, insultante y excesivamente peligrosa. E irónicamente, en los brazos de ese hombre malherido y de moral cuestionable, me sentía completamente a salvo. En paz.

                Me desperté al escuchar un quejido y algo que caía en el suelo. Taku estaba en pie, agarrándose el costado y camino al servicio. Me bajé de la cama para acompañarle y servirle de apoyo por el camino, por lo que recibí una sonrisa entre tanto gesto de molestia.

– Duele más que ayer, no puedo poner el puto pie en el suelo – Se dejaba caer en las paredes y en mi hombro, apoyado únicamente en un pie y avanzando a saltos.

– Claro, está inflamado. Menos mal que mi casa es pequeña y queda todo cerca – Le abrí la puerta del baño.

– Desde aquí puedo yo solo – asentí, cerrando tras de mí. Volví a la habitación y cogí el despertador del suelo, viendo que eran las 10 de la mañana. Al agacharme me topé con los archivos.

Con la angustia y el miedo revolviendo mis tripas, abrí el armario y escondí todos los papeles bajo las cajas de zapatos, con prisas, arrugándolos y poniéndome nerviosa por ello. Escuché el ruido de la cisterna justo cuando cerraba las puertas y a Taku quejarse cuando salía de la habitación.

– Vuelve a la cama – Le pasé el brazo por la espalda, sintiendo de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío – es muy temprano.

– Debería largarme de aquí – Mostré mi desacuerdo en dos simples ruiditos.

– De eso nada. Hasta que no puedas andar solo de aquí no te mueves. No te preocupes que te voy a buscar unas muletas, tengo que tenerlas de cuando me lo torcí en las prácticas.

– ¿Tan arriesgado es ser camarera? – Los nervios me recorrieron el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Tenía la boca como un buzón, ese desliz había ocurrido estar tan tremendamente cómoda a su lado.

– ¿Has visto el escalón que hay en la entrada del bar? – asintió – Pues yo no lo vi – Mi mentira le pareció muy graciosa.  Me pregunté cuántas veces más iba a tener que inventarme algo así. Al llegar a la habitación, su teléfono vibraba sobre la mesilla de noche. Se lo puse en la mano una vez se tumbó.

– Te tengo dicho que bicho malo nunca muere – fue lo que contestó seguido de una risa guasona – Nah, estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe. Tengo enfermera… ¡Claro que no estoy en el hospital, gilipollas!… ni de puta coña te digo dónde estoy, no es mi casa… que sí joder, cuando pueda andar voy… ¿El único? ¿¡Te estás quedando conmigo?! – Al tensarse se volvió a llevar la mano al costado, le susurré un cálmate, poniéndole las manos en los hombros evitando que se incorporase – Hijos de puta, lo que no sé es cómo cojones se han enterado. Tenemos alguien con la boca muy grande… no, si lo encuentras déjame a mí un rato con él, si a mí me duele el puto tobillo no te digo lo que le va a terminar doliendo a él. Vale, sin problemas.

Me levanté de la cama antes de que acabase su conversación y fui a la cocina, respirando hondo. Yo era esa persona con la boca grande, si me pillaba… si me pillaba no lo contaba. No supe qué hacer, se tenía que ir de mi casa, si se quedaba iba a descubrir mi verdadera identidad tarde o temprano. No podía dejarme llevar por un sentimiento estúpido, por un calentón. De momento preparé el desayuno y busqué las muletas, intentando pensar en una solución rápida a mi problema. Al volver a la habitación con una bandeja pensé que estaba dormido, pero nada más entrar abrió los ojos.

– ¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama, vida mía? – Intentó incorporarse de nuevo él solo, quejándose entre dientes.

– Deja de hacer esos movimientos bruscos, así no se te va a curar en la vida – Le puse varios cojines en la espalda, sintiendo su atención puesta en mí.

– Cuanta seriedad… – Le miré a los ojos, alzó la mano y capturó un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos – No voy a durar mucho más aquí. No estás segura conmigo cerca y mucho menos ahora. Si me descubren, vas a la cárcel.

– Ya, bueno, de momento come algo. Voy a ducharme.

Era consciente de que cuanto más lejos, mejor. Pero también era cierto que le quería a mi lado, quería cuidar de él y asegurarme de que no le pasase nada. Me puse el uniforme nada más salir de la ducha, peinándome y arreglándome para ir al trabajo. Cuando entré en mi habitación le vi con mi teléfono en la mano.

– No para de llamarte una tal Sayuri – intenté esconder mi pánico caminando despacio hacia él.

– Ah, es una amiga, voy a llamarla a ver qué quiere. Tú descansa – cogí el teléfono pero me agarró de la muñeca. Me asusté, di un respingo. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

– Estás rara… ¿qué pasa?

– No me esperaba que me agarrases tan fuerte – murmuré, con el corazón desbocado.

– ¿Te has acojonado por lo que he estado hablando con ese tío? Porque si es eso no te preocupes, no va a pasarte nada y no va a venir nadie. Siento haberte asustado – tiró un poco de mi muñeca, acercándome a él.

Me coloqué a su lado siempre con cuidado para no rozarle la herida del costado, dejándome abrazar por la cintura. Apoyó la cabeza justo bajo mis pechos e intenté peinar sus greñas con los dedos. Me daba igual el peligro. Me daba igual el trabajo. No quería alejarme de él. Subió un poco mi camisa y besó la piel junto a mi ombligo, sonreí y me aparté.

– Tengo que llamar a esta chica y tengo que ir a trabajar. Tú desayuna y coge fuerzas –Por la manera en la que me miró pensé que iba a decirme algo más.

Solo me soltó, pellizcándome antes el trasero. Pensé que iba yo a decirle algo más pero me marché de la habitación. Fui a la cocina, llamando a mi jefa y suspirando, dejándome llevar por los sentimientos pero no por las ganas de volver a la cama con él.

– Tachibana san, buenos días. Llamaba hace un momento para informarle de que la información que nos dio ayer era correcta. Arrestamos a uno de los miembros del clan y a algunos de otra familia. Muchas gracias por su gran trabajo.

– Ah, de nada, ¿todo bien? – No podía decir directamente “alguna baja” porque si Taku estaba escuchando se iba a extrañar.

– Algunos heridos pero nada grave. Estamos muy satisfechos, por favor, siga con su excelente trabajo y pronto volverá a su puesto de siempre.

Nos despedimos y eso fue todo. _Gran trabajo haciéndole daño al hombre que tanto te gusta, Rei chan_. Me acerqué a la habitación para coger mi bolso y marcharme al trabajo. Taku contenía un eructo enorme al verme volver, dejando la bandejita en la mesa de noche. Le miré desde los pies de la cama.

– Me voy al trabajo. No hagas esfuerzos grandes, ¿vale? Si quieres comer más dejo dinero en la cocina, pídete comida o cógela del frigorífico. No te levantes mucho tiempo que tienes el pie como una berenjena. Por cierto, alguien que sepa debería vendártelo en condiciones.

– Ve con cuidado, cielo – Me hizo gestos con la mano para que me acercase mientras me ponía morritos. Me reí, acercándome. Me pasó la mano por la cintura cuando me agaché a besarle. Olía y sabía a naranjas. Suspiré acariciando sus patillas y me marché a trabajar.

Mientras servía copas, cantaba en el karaoke y tonteaba con extraños no hacía más que pensar en él y en cómo estaría. Por primera vez estaba deseando ir a casa, supuse que eso era lo que se sentía cuando tenías a alguien esperándote. Y al volver ya no estaba. Ni una nota ni rastro de que había pasado por allí más que la bandeja y la cama desecha. Me senté donde él estuvo tumbado, agarrando la almohada y oliéndola. Solo apestaba a tabaco, ni rastro de su olor. Y me quedé solo con el recuerdo durante casi dos semanas. No quería llamarle ni nada por el estilo porque ni era su novia ni lo veía correcto. Más me valía evitar todo lo que me pudiese delatar por haberle tenido en casa o por tener una relación más allá de lo laboral con él. Ni amistad. Lo único tolerable era flirteo o sexo por información, sin sentimientos de por medio. Sexo como herramienta de trabajo, usar mi cuerpo como reclamo. Noche tras noche engatusaba a hombres que de no estar en esa situación ni me habría acercado a preguntarles la hora. Había días que me asqueaban y días que me daban exactamente igual. Creo que la indiferencia era lo peor, el asco al menos era un sentimiento que transformar en otra cosa.

– Estás de un mustio insoportable – Me dijo Kieko una noche que se me hacía especialmente larga y tediosa – Desde que no aparece ese tío por aquí estás apagada.

– Qué te puedo decir, le daba alegría a la noche tenerle cerca – negó con la cabeza, exasperada. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que me alegraba su presencia. Kieko miró sobre mi hombro y chasqueó la lengua dándose la vuelta para atender una mesa, mascullando.

– Tsk, hablando del rey de Roma… Antes lo digo, antes aparece. Lo llego a saber y me callo.

Le sentí antes de verle. Sus grandes manos en mi cintura. Mis pequeñas manos apretando la bandeja. Le acerqué el trasero casi por instinto cuando se inclinó sobre mí para besarme la mejilla. Al hacerlo, algo parecido a un ronroneo salió de su garganta y sus manos me apretaron las caderas con fuerza, pegándose a mí en un refregón de lo más obsceno. No sabía si era por estar constantemente rodeada de gente que hablaba sobre sexo sin tapujos pero lo cierto es que cada vez me avergonzaba menos ese comportamiento suyo hacia mí.

– ¿Me has echado mucho de menos? – Sopló junto a mi oído, poniéndome los vellos de punta.

– Lo justo, estos chicos piden toda mi atención.

Me agarró de la barbilla, girándome la cara y mirándome a los ojos. Esa perilla que se dejaba me encantaba, esa argolla en su oreja izquierda también, sus cejas serias a pesar de sonreírme con esos dientes torcidos y perfectos a su manera, su pelo largo recogido hacia atrás y los que se le escapaban junto a la mejilla, sus lunares, esa boca a medio abrir e inexplicablemente tan lejos de la mía, los músculos de su cuello, las venas de sus brazos, sus dedos largos, sus tatuajes, su chulería, sus momentos dulces y escasos, esa fogosidad, ese no poder controlarse a mi lado que nos iba a buscar un problema porque yo también me descontrolaba. Ese todo.

– Pues yo sí te he echado mucho de menos, sobre todo ese coño tan suave que tienes – Ah, y sus palabras sucias, claro.

– ¡Taaaaku-san! – Le pegué con la bandeja en el hombro, se rió – ¡Ve a sentarte antes de que te eche de aquí! – Caminó hacia la mesa entre risas mientras yo buscaba en la barra lo que ya sabía que iba a beber. Sentí unos ojos clavándose en mí.

– Ten cuidado – La advertencia en la mirada de Yoshi era la misma que veía siempre en la de Kieko – Hay una línea que no deberías cruzar y me da la impresión de que la estás saltando con ambos pies.

– Sé lo que me hago.

– No, no lo sabes – Me sentí insultada al ver la decepción en sus ojos.

– Si esa misma conversación hubiese sido con su jefe no tendrías ningún problema. Sé lo que me hago – Iba a contestarme pero me alejé de él, sirviéndole su copa a Taku.

– Me manda el jefe para que te recoja – Pasó un dedo por detrás de mis pantorrillas, haciendo que me fallase la pierna al acariciarme las corvas – Cuidado, lo tiras todo.

– ¡Ay! ¡No sé de quién será la culpa! – Apretó mi muslo por debajo de la falda, mordiéndose el labio.

– Tráeme el micro, echo de menos cantar.

  Mientras le servía a sus compañeros le escuchaba cantar una canción tras otra. Yoshi no paraba de llamarme asignándome tareas que normalmente no me asignaría, alejándome de Taku el mayor tiempo posible. Lo que él no sabía era que esa noche probablemente terminaría haciéndome mojar unas bragas que luego se quedaría otro pervertido, _pero eso estaba justificado, eso era trabajo_ , de enterarse seguro que no tenía nada en contra. Cuando Taku tiró de mi mano, poniendo nuestra canción, mi cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos negativos y furiosos. Me senté entre sus piernas, dejándome abrazar por él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y sintiendo la vibración de su voz en la espalda. No se comportaba como el pervertido que era, en su lugar me besaba y acariciaba la mejilla con su nariz con dulzura cuando no le tocaba cantar. Me susurraba que era preciosa, que olía de maravilla, que le encantaba. Pero no estaba disfrutando del momento, estaba demasiado enfadada. Apenas acabó la canción me levanté del asiento resoplando.

– Vámonos ya. No quiero trabajar más.

– ¿Te rebelas contra el sistema? – Cogió su chaqueta y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarme camino a la salida. Distinguí su coche de lejos, era ridículamente grande. Esperé a que lo abriese y me senté en el asiento del copiloto – ¿Qué coño te pasa?

– Que estoy harta de estar rodeada de hipócritas.

– Bueno, vida mía, son el 90% de la población. Casi nadie hace lo que verdaderamente quiere.

– Ni siquiera nosotros – Rió brevemente.

– Nosotros los que menos, somos los últimos monos.

– ¿Y si lo mandamos todo a tomar por culo aunque sea por un día? – Se me quedó mirando con las llaves en el contacto, sopesando mi propuesta – Ven a mi casa, ya se nos ocurrirá una excusa.

– No debo ir a tu casa. No es seguro para ti.

– ¡Estar sentada en tu puto coche no es seguro para mí! – Le agarré del cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba bajo la chaqueta y le besé con ansias, mareando su lengua y mareándome yo – Desearte de esta manera tampoco, pero hay cosas que no me da la gana evitar. Y hoy lo que quiero es que me folles fuerte, que sea duro y que sea sucio. Tan sucio que me de vergüenza al día siguiente.

No tuve que darle más excusas, obviamente. Condujo hasta mi casa a tanta velocidad que fue sorprendente llegar vivos y sin que la policía nos parase. Aparcó de cualquier manera, tiré de su mano hasta mi casa y una vez dentro fue la última vez esa noche en la que tomé el control de la situación. Me agarró con fuerza del pelo y de la cintura, haciéndome caminar de espaldas hasta mi habitación y besándome profundamente. Me arrojó al suelo, no llegamos a la cama. Me puso boca arriba y sacó de dentro de su chaqueta un arma blanca con la que rajó la camiseta de mi uniforme y mi sujetador. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, clavó el arma en la tarima, en el suelo de mi casa, junto a mi cabeza, y tiró de mis caderas acercándome a él. Me lamió entera, desde mi ombligo hasta el cuello pasando por los pezones, donde se paró a chupar y a tirar. Me agarró la cara, sacándosela repentinamente de los pantalones y metiéndomela en la boca. Tiraba del pelo de mi nuca apretando los dientes mientras me ahogaba con su carne dura y ardiente. Pasé las manos por los tensos músculos de su vientre, subiendo por su pecho tatuado, bajándolas por sus costados y apretándole del trasero para tragármela mejor. Arrancó el arma del suelo y acercó ese mango tan largo a mis bragas, rozándome, provocándome esa urgencia por sentir más. Dejé de chupársela para mirar lo que hacía y me agarró de la mandíbula, metiéndomela en la boca y riñéndome “ _No seas mala Rei chan_ ”. Tiró de mi ropa interior de manera brusca, cargándose las bragas. No me quitó la falda. Me la metió hasta la garganta, a la fuerza, haciéndome dar una arcada.

Me puso de rodillas en el suelo, de espaldas a él con los brazos apoyados en la cama. Me abrió las piernas, se arrodilló a mi espalda y deslizó esa mojada y venosa erección entre mis labios mayores y menores. Me empujó contra la cama, aplastándome, metiendo su glande en mi poco estimulado sexo. Me apretó el culo, lo azotó, escondía los gemidos que a mí no me daba la gana retener. Le pedí que me tocase y me azotó más fuerte, metiéndomela un poco más y mandándome a callar. Le volvía a pedir lo mismo y tuvo la misma reacción. Lo pedí tantas veces que terminé con el culo colorado y su polla entera dentro. Se tumbó sobre mi espalda, presionando sus caderas con las mías sin moverse. Me llenaba. Apreté los músculos de la vagina y me mordió el hombro dolorosamente gimiendo un  _hija de puta, me la partes_  que me encantó, así que volví a hacerlo. Me hizo pagar esa chulería.

La sacó bruscamente, me quitó la falda, me puso boca arriba en la cama y pude vérsela un segundo tan tiesa, enrojecida y empapada. La quería en mi boca, en mi coño, dentro. Me juntó las piernas y me las subió. Con los guiñapos que ahora era mi camiseta de trabajo me ató las manos y tobillos hacia adelante. Mis rodillas estaban dobladas contra mi pecho, mis brazos abrazando mis piernas. Intentaba ver a Taku pero apenas podía. Me volvió a poner de espaldas a él, de cara a la cama. Pasó su mano entre mis labios mayores, entre los menores, frotando en círculos. No me tocaba el clítoris, solo los labios, colando su lengua en mi interior. Sus dedos presionaban alrededor del punto al que nunca llegaba, poniéndome nerviosa, desquiciándome. Volví a pedirle que me tocase, me dio un manotazo. Se lo rogué, me mordió el culo con fuerza.  _Ni una orden más, lo único que quiero escuchar son tus gritos_. Y sin embargo me complació al fin. Sus dedos resbalaron entre mis labios hacia mi ombligo, solo dos de ellos, apretando suavemente. Temblé entera. Los movía en círculos, se masturbaba metiéndome solo el glande, estimulándome también de esa manera. Apretaba las manos y curvaba los dedos de los pies, mordiendo la sábana, quejándome conforme el placer no hacía más que aumentar. Y cuanto más me agitaba más brusco era su roce, cuanto más duro tenía el clítoris más duro me frotaba. Resoplidos, gruñidos y gemidos salieron de mi garganta al correrme, se inclinó a mi espalda y succionó con fuerza sin dejar de restregar su mano por donde antes ni tocaba. Entre mis gemidos le escuché decir que estaba deliciosa, que le llenaba la boca, que quería más. El roce se estaba empezando a volver insoportable, quería que parase y no lo hacía pero no podía pararle tampoco porque sus ataduras me lo impedían. Me quejaba y gemía al mismo tiempo. Me metió un dedo sin parar de rozarme. Me metió dos. Tres. Me daba tan bruscamente que ya no sabía si gemía o gritaba.

– ¿No querías que te tocase? ¿Ya no quieres?

– No puedo, no… no p… Taku…por favor…

– Claro que puedes.

 Me sacó los dedos del coño y me metió esa erección tan maravillosa con brusquedad. Hasta la base. Me metió a la vez los dedos empapados y dulces en la boca, susurrándome que tenía la cara llena de mí. Seguía frotándome. Era insoportable. No paraba de correrme. Me dolían las piernas y los brazos, no podía pensar más que en que me iba a atravesar con esa polla tan dura. Los ojos se me pusieron en blanco, me agarró del pelo, preguntándome si era lo suficientemente fuerte o si quería que fuese más sucio porque podía serlo. Y no lo dudaba un instante. No podía ni respirar. Mis relaciones sexuales anteriores se limitaban o a tumbarme con un hombre encima o a mover mis caderas sobre él suavemente. Lo que Taku me hacía era nuevo, ese juego de dominación, ese dolor mezclado con el placer insoportable. Ese pensar que no podía más cuando sí, claro que podía como él decía. Que nunca lo hubiese experimentado no significaba que no pudiese. Me liberó de mis ataduras no sin dificultad porque no quería dejar de tocarme ni de moverse en mi interior. Me puso boca arriba, me agarró del cuello y se tumbó sobre mí, pasando el pulgar por mi clítoris y follándome sin descanso. Le agarré del brazo apretando los dientes, mirándole a los ojos, mirando cómo apretaba los labios entre su pelo suelto y alborotado. Me agarró de la nuca con brusquedad, subió por la cama y tras un gemido escandalosamente obsceno y masculino se corrió en mi cara y en mi pecho. Me puso perdida. Me obligó a tragarme las últimas gotas. Al hacerlo me acarició el pelo, susurrándome que era una chica buena entre risas. Estaba encantada, extasiada, era exactamente lo que quería. Nada correcto, nada romántico; solo sexo en estado puro y sin pensar más allá que en lo que sentía en el momento. Cuando me intenté levantar me reí a carcajadas entre jadeos. No podía andar, las piernas me temblaban demasiado. Tras unos segundos en los que intenté calmarme, caminé entre tambaleos al baño, limpiándome, volviendo a la cama y a los brazos de ese hombre que fumaba completamente desnudo. Estaba agotada.

– Si mañana hablo de esto con alguien, ¿te da vergüenza? – Echó el humo al techo y su pelo hacia atrás, levantando el brazo para que me tumbase en su pecho.

– Ni se te ocurra, Taku – Suspiré, abrazándole por la cintura – Buenas noches – Lo último que escuché antes de caer en un sueño parecido al coma fue su risilla traviesa y un susurro acompañado de un beso en el pelo.

– Si las cosas fuesen de otra manera, qué feliz te haría. Qué felices seríamos, Rei chan…


End file.
